


I Was Groomed

by SentientStratofortress



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Grooming, Humiliation, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity, Watersports, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientStratofortress/pseuds/SentientStratofortress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotionally scarred, Liechtenstein recalls how an accident while hiking led to an encounter with Fem! Prussia that threw her into a confusing world of pain, pleasure, and bodily fluids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Roderich and Elizavita sat beside each other at a white table. Across the table was Lichtenstein. It was an informal occasion, so they used her human name, Elise. She was looking rather uneasy and avoiding eye contact with the two other nations. All three of them had mugs of fresh, hot coffee.

"Tell us everything, please," said Elizavita slowly.

"Yeah," agreed Roderich, "when you're ready, start from the beginning. Elise, we both want to know what happened and why you were doing that with Vash, because we're concerned for you."

Taking in a deep breath, Elise began to tell them...

"Goodbye," Vash said to me, before pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged back, happily pressing my cheek onto his flat chest. In my brother's arms I always feel so happy and safe, and he probably knows it. The hug lasted quite a while; we just don't like being apart! But then when it was over, Vash grabbed his suitcase and walked quickly to his car outside in the driveway. His footsteps made crunching sounds in the snow that blanketed the front of the house, and the alpine countryside we live in. Starting the engine, he waved at me as he drove away to the airport. He was heading abroad for some kind of diplomatic meeting, or something. I can't remember what exactly it was about, it all happened such a long time ago.

When he was finally out of sight, I walked upstairs to my bedroom with a spring in my step. Once in my bedroom, I opened my wardrobe and flung on my warm coat, boots and thermal socks. Because that day, I was to take a hike all on my own! My big brother never let me go hiking alone, being the protective type that he was. Vash being protective were not exactly a bad thing, in fact, it showed how caring he was. Nevertheless, I was itching to go hiking alone for once.

As cheesy as it sounds, looking back on everything that happened after that hike, I think I should have just listened to my brother and not gone.

Hiking had been something we'd often do together, and it was fun too! Sometimes Vash was just as much of a friend to me as he was a brother, and while out hiking we'd read maps together to find out where we were, where we were going, and where we'd like to go. And on longer hikes, we'd set up a tent and roast marshmallows and tell stories. Looking back on it now, I wish I'd have never gone hiking alone and always gone with him. Those times when we were together were undoubtedly some of the happiest moments of my life. So why did I want to go hiking alone, you might be wondering. Well, I'm not really sure. I think I just wanted to try something different, and be independent for once. Vash didn't know that I was going, and over the last week I planned my route in secrecy.

I strolled out the front door, locking it behind, and walked into the countryside in high spirits. The path I'd chosen led me through a forest, and the ground was more slippery than I had anticipated thanks to fresh snow and large puddles of frozen water. One such puddle caught my attention as I walked past it. Just then, something caught my foot and I fell over, right onto my face. I rubbed my cheek, which had become sore from the sudden rapid contact with the ground, I slowly lifted my body off the white forest floor to see that it was a tree branch that had caught my foot, and subsequently caused me to trip. Better be more careful, I told myself.

Nothing very eventful happened for the next hour or so. I passed a couple of other hikers and said "guten morgen" to them, and I saw a robin fluttering about near the top of the trees. It dislodged snow from the leaves that were holding it, causing the white substance to come tumbling down to rest on the cold ground. I also saw the initials HG scratched onto a tree, with a heart encasing the two letters. It made me smile, happy in the thought of those two people being in love, whoever they may be.

Eventually the path sloped downwards, down a steep hillside. Trees seemed to have trouble growing vertical, and in a ravine that was perilously close to where I was walking, there were no trees at all! Only a muddy bottom that was now left white by the flurry of snow. I noticed a tree branch jutting out over the ravine, and thought to myself that it looked like a great place to hang a swing from! Maybe I could come there again with Vash with some rope and timber or a car tyre, and hang it from that branch.

However, my internal monologue became interrupted as my foot struck what was probably another tree branch. The next thing I knew, the trees and horizon were spinning to the side and the ravine loomed into the center of my vision. I gave up hope of not ending up in that thing as soon as my feet left the ground and I began to fall. I could only count the milliseconds before impact and dread what kind of pain I would feel when I hit the bottom. For an extremely brief moment, in my head I saw Vash's disappointed face. I thought he would be disappointed in me for going hiking alone, especially after he told me not to. His face faded as quick as it had appeared, followed by a loud thump. With the thump, came blackness. That was the last thing I could recall.

I woke up disorientated in the dark. I thought it must have snowed again, because I could feel a blanket of, well, something on top of me. I tried to brush some of it off with my hand, only to find that all of it moved at once. Snow doesn't act like that! As my eyes got used to the dark, I could see the outline of a blue and red duvet on top of me. My hand's movement had creased it. I wondered if some parseer-by had thrown a blanket over me. But that couldn't have happened, because the ground below me was soft and springy. That was when I realized that I was laying in a bed.

I tried to sit up, but couldn't. Moving my upper body hurt like nothing I had ever experienced before. It was like a thousand period cramps rushing up and down my spine. "Gyaah!" I cried out, and fell back onto the bed. As I did, I noticed that I was no longer wearing my coat or shirt that was underneath. Even my bra was gone, and was replaced by bandages. My left arm especially hurt, leading me to deduce that it had taken the brunt of the impact when I fell. To make things even stranger, my trousers were also missing. But at least my panties were still on over my, um, girl thing. This made me cry out again, but in surprise and terror rather than pain.

Footsteps made me fall silent, and very still. They were fast and growing louder. I began to wonder whose footsteps they were, who's house I was in, and why I was stripped topless! As the door swung open, I pulled the covers over my face in fear. I was vulnerable, no question about it. I was injured in a place I didn't know, and whoever was opening that door could do anything they wanted to me. Well, they did. But I'll get to that later.

Once the door was open, I could see the silhouette of a woman. She had long hair and rather sizeable breasts too. She reached out a slender arm and flicked on the light. For a second I was blinded, but after some rapid blinking I could see that the woman was an albino; with red eyes and silver hair which, admittedly, looked rather cool.

Wearing a white tank top and dark blue skirt, her breasts bounced as she strode towards me. Panicking in my vulnerable position, I squirmed on the bed. "Oh good, you're awake," she said, and abruptly stopped moving towards me. Her voice sounded rather sincere, and her accent was just like mine, it soothed me. I stopped squirming, settling down. She waited a few seconds, probably expecting an answer from me. But I said nothing, so she continued, "you got injured pretty bad from your fall, so I took you to my place. At least now you have a nice warm bed to recover in!" She smiled, tilting her head.

"M-mhmm," was all I could muster. I never thought I was much of a shy person, but I think my shyness is excusable considering the predicament I was in.

"Tssk, how rude of me!" She grumbled, face palming and flicking aside a few bangs on her fringe, "my name, is Juchen! I'm the female counterpart of Prussia." My eyes widened upon hearing that. I had heard about the Female Prussia, but never met her personally. She had a rather stunning figure, I had never exactly noticed a woman before, until I met her. I'd always thought her male counterpart was attractive too, much to my brother's disapproval. "You're Elise; Lichtenstein, aren't you? Vash's little sister!" She said, pointing at me.

"Mhmm, that's right," I nodded, "hang on, you know him?"

"Us adult nations hang out a lot together," she shrugged, "want me to phone him and tell him where you are?

"No!" I said loudly, sitting up rather unwittingly, followed by a much-louder, "owww!" Once the pain had calmed down a bit, I explained to her how Vash didn't want me going hiking alone. She listened, and nodded sympathetically. Likewise, she explained to me how she took my trousers off so that the snow wouldn't melt onto the bed, and bandaged over my chest because I had been bleeding pretty bad and she had to get to the wound. It turns out there were some thrones at the bottom of that damn ravine.

Finally, after that bit of explaining was over I began to feel more relaxed around Juchen.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," she said, stretching her long arms. I heard them go click before she brought them back down to her sides.

"I think I'll get some more rest," I said wearily. It was dark outside, and I was growing more and more tired by the second. She smiled, leaving me to rest and turned the light off.

Next thing I knew, I woke up to the early sunlight illuminated the bedroom I was lying in. Heaving myself forwards, I was glad that most of the pain I was experiencing earlier had subsided. However, a pressure grew in my lower regions; I had to pee. Swallowing nervously, I stood up. My legs shook, but supported me. I swayed to the left and right, trying to get steady. Moving hurt, but not nearly as much as it did earlier. Now standing, I could get a better view of the room I was in. It had a double bed, wooden floorboards, green wallpaper and two white painted doors. One was the one Juchen used to enter, and I had no idea where the other one led to. Curiously, I limped over to it, griped and twisted the handle, and almost fell into the room behind it.

Behind the door was just the room I was an en suite bathroom, just what I needed! Cheering quietly, I headed for the toilet as quick as I could. Once there, I let down my pink panties and dumped the putrid contents of my bladder into the water below. I let out a sigh of relief after that, and stayed sat down on the toilet for a few minutes as I looked around the en suite, and wiped my tired eyes with the hand that was on my remaining good arm. The floor, much like the bedroom, was wooden, and the en suite was pretty small compared to, say, an average sized bathroom. It only had a toilet, a small shower, an sink and some draws. But it did have everything a guest, such as myself, would need. I shrugged, and heaved my body up from the toilet, then reached back to flush it and pulled my panties back up. I was so frail and slow to move, I felt like an old person!

Then, curiosity got the better of me and I, on a whim, opened one of the draws. The one I opened was empty except for something pink and cylindrical, but also blunt and curved at one end. I picked it up, examining it. That's when I realized what it was. "I see you found one of my toys," said Juchen. Her voice startled me. I span around as quickly as I could to see her standing in the door to the en suite, wearing the same tank top as she did yesterday, but with no skirt or anything to cover her strong-looking legs and formidable thighs.

I blushed profusely, almost dropping the toy. "I-I'm sorry!" I stammered, still blushing. Then she cackled with laughter.

"Don't worry, I just have them lying around so you were bound to find one eventually! You can even use it on yourself if you'd like," she said, sounding rather blasé.

I gasped, letting out an "eep". I would never use one of those toys at home where Vash might find it, but always wanted to know how it felt. Pleasing myself with my fingers was, well, difficult. I'd read about how some girls managed to make themselves feel good with just their fingers alone, but I'd never quite gotten the hang of it. I mean, I could make myself feel good, but not really good, and most of the time it just hurt. But there I was, standing holding a dildo with its owner saying I can have a turn with it. Just then I did feel like a lucky girl.

"But you'll have to let me use it on you first," she smirked, and kissed me. I dropped the dildo the instant our lips touched. I'd never kissed a girl before, but kissing Juchen certainly didn't feel unpleasant. I wanted to say no, but my thoughts became blurred and jumbled. Juchen's tongue snaked it's way above mine, which met it with a few subconscious playful licks. But the kiss was soon over when she pulled away, leaving a string of saliva connecting our mouths. She smiled and picked up the dildo, flicking a switch on the base of it. A 'vrrr' sound echoed throughout the room, then she poked the front of my crotch with it before I could even say 'no'. I was embarrarseed to have someone else pleasing me, and wasn't ready to do anything sexual with anybody either! But the pleasure from the vibrator sedated me like a tranquillizer. "Good girl," she whispered in my ear as I succumbed to the toy, "just like that."

She placed her hand behind my back and began to walk me back into the bedroom. I was too weak and afraid to fight back, and couldn't say anything either because I was moaning. Once in the bedroom, she kissed me again, smiling rearseuringly. "Does it feel good?"

I found myself nodding unwillingly.

"Good," she squeaked excitedly, "but it'll feel even better if you strip for me. All girls masturbate with these, and you're falling behind. (Of course that's not true, but at the time my thoughts weren't catching up with me, and I believed her.) I'll bet your big brother's never even brought you a dildo. So this is for your own good really," she said in her mock-comforting tone.

'For your own good really.' I think that sentence will haunt me forever. I couldn't help but think that if I'd have protested more, she would have stopped abusing me. Or maybe perhaps was teaching me a lesson for disobeying Vash. Either way, I can't shake off the feeling that what happened to me was all my fault.

"Please...no," I wailed. My face was entirely red, and I think I was even crying a little. I felt humiliated enough as it was, let alone getting naked in front of someone who still felt like a stranger to me.

"Pfft, come on. It's not like I haven't seen your tits before. Not that there's really much there! Your chest is almost as flat as Arthur's sense of humour. And I may or may not have taken a sneaky peek at your vagina too. You have a nice, cute little pussy!" She stuck her tongue out at me, and I burst into tears. "Now take off your bra and panties!" She barked, "or I'm sure your brother will love to hear about why you're here, kissing another girl no less," she huffed and sat on the side of the bed, waiting. Giving up and with a few tears still streaming down my face, I ever-so slowly slid down my panties for the second time that morning. Beneath them was my pink, tight, clean-shaven thing. Of course, my butt was also exposed but thankfully Juchen didn't ask to see it then, as that would have only added to my humiliation. Right then, I was shaking and could barely undo the bandages that bound my boobs. Once they were down and fell to the wooden floor, I stood stark naked in front of her. Before I could react, her phone was out from her bra. There was a flash, and I knew what had happened. "I think I'll hold onto this lewd photo," she said casually.

"No!" I jumped forwards, only to fall to the floor.

"Oh, Elise! You really can't do anything for yourself, can you?" Said Juchen condescendingly, standing up over me. By body wouldn't stop shaking, even as I looked up and saw her grinning. "I'll bet you can't even masturbate. Then it's a good thing you have me, isn't it?" She knelt down next to me, grabbing both my shoulders and gently helping me up, and sitting me on the bed. Her hands touching my exposed skin made me feel a little, um, unclean. Like I wasn't my own person anymore and instead belonged to her. Her lewd hands could touch wherever they wanted and there was nothing I could do to stop her.

Picking up the dildo, she once again switched on the vibrating motor, shoving the tip up my crotch. It elicited a moan from me, and my thoughts of fear and embarrarsement became jammed by pleasure. It was nothing I had ever felt before! Not even during the times when I got curious while sneaking peaks at the magazines Vash kept under his bed, or during the times where I had to frantically delete my internet history.

However, as more and more of the toy became inserted into me, the more it began to hurt. This was unsurprising since it was quite a sizeable object to have inside my virgin thing. Both my thing, and the dildo were not lubricated either. I knew that girls get wet down there when they're turned on, and had even managed to make myself wet before with the help of porn or lewd fantasies. But I was bone dry down there until the vibrator began to stimulate a certain spot within me. But soon something began to seep out. Glancing down, I could see that what was leaking from my thing was red and thick. It dripped onto the sheets, staining them. "Oh my, it looks like I've taken away your childhood rose petals," said Juchen happily, "congratulations, Elise, you're no longer a virgin!" I grimaced while still moaning, I wanted to lose my virginity to someone I love. Not someone taking advantage of me who I barely knew!

"Take it out of me, please!" I begged to Juchen, but she didn't listen. Despite my bleeding, having the vibrator shoved up inside me began to feel quite nice. I guess you could say I gave in to the unwanted pleasure, and let her take it in and out of me. I was even surprised at how deep such a large thing could go, and how it tickled a part of me that I hardly knew existed. And the vibrations made my lower regions feel like they'd been exposed to a barse drop, oh my god it was an incredible feeling! I forgot that I was against my will stripped naked and had a dildo inside me without my consent. It's weird looking back on it now. How the hell could I forget something like that?

The dildo was pushed into me deep and fast, in and out over and over again. I remember screaming in delight when Juchen would put it in extra deep and twisted it. I spread my legs wide for her. If I could see myself, I'm sure my face would have been profusely red! "You like it, don't you," said Juchen. All I could do in reply was whimper. "Say you like it!" Shouted Juchen aggressively.

"I-I like it!" I moaned through gritted teeth.

"You like having things inside your vagina; say that!" Said Juchen, who sounded like she was having a lot of fun at my expense.

"I like having things inside my thing," I whimpered through long moans, too embarrassed to say 'vagina'. I still don't particularly like that word, though I'm not sure why.

"Did I fucking stutter?" Barked Juchen, before she slapped me, "now do as I say!"

"I like having things inside my v-v-vagina!" I squealed, shutting my eyes and squirming. Just then, something closed in on one of my erect, sensitive nipples. It made me spasm, my eyes opening wide to see Juchen pinching my breast with a grin on her face. I made a, "hnnng" noise and held my head back. For some reason, her forcing me to say those naughty things was exciting me. I could tell because I was starting to get even more wet and warm down there between my legs.

I wanted to protest, I really did! But Juchen scared me. Her slap was strong, and I could tell she could have done a lot more physical damage if she wanted to. I also didn't want to hear her shouting again, so I just let her please my body. And, as she was doing that, I felt something else new. Something building up inside me. To people who masturbate properly or have sex, they have probably felt it too. But to me it was an utterly new sensation! However, Juchen must have known that I was experiencing it because she, rather excitedly announced, "you're close!"

Switching the vibrator off and flinging it aside, she eagerly planted her head between my skinny, weak thighs. "Hey-w-what are you doing?" I cried, but that question was soon answered when she began to lick my girl thing. Her tongue slithered soothingly up the slick slit, savouring the stuff and sucking in a slovenly style. My body subconsciously tensed up. I felt her tongue penetrate me and lick in circular motions throughout the warm walls in my thing. It was like a kiss but, on my other set of lips. Her tongue worked hard to make me feel good, and the feeling of something building up inside me was reaching flashpoint! It was like listening to a song for the first time, and somehow knowing when an awesome guitar solo is about to happen. The feeling washed over me, engulfing me in pleasure. I screamed and fell back on the bed, which hurt but I was too busy feeling good to really notice. Juchen licked up my thing with one final, long, swish of her tongue before looking up at me from between my spread legs. "Well done, I'm so proud of you," she said quietly, and stood up, "I just love showing young girls the ropes of lesbian sex, and you, you were hot!"

"B-but I didn't want..." I said, trying to stand up for myself.

"As I said, hot," Juchen said casually, "Now, I have to go to work. There's plenty of food you can help yourself to, and feel free to use the shower. I left your shirt and trousers downstairs on the sofa. And don't think about leaving the house, I'll lock the door and it's below freezing outside anyway! You don't have a coat and you can't walk very far anyway with your injuries."

She leant over, and kissed me goodbye. Again, the kiss was not unpleasant. I had kissed a few boys in the past, and wanted to kiss and maybe do other stuff with more, like Gilbert and thought I would probably enjoy it. But that morning, kissing a woman was nice too! But I just wish she didn't rape me, otherwise it would have been a lot nicer. As I lay in the afterglow of my recent climax, my breath slowly returning to normal, I heard the sound of the front door shutting and a key turning. With Juchen out of the house, I suddenly felt a lot safer. Since I was already naked, I thought taking a shower would be nice.

I limped towards the en-suite bathroom, past the drawer that was still open that had recently contained a dildo. I reached down, and shut the drawer, shutting what had once housed the thing that violated me. Then, I continued my route to the shower cubicle. It was small with a plughole in the far left corner, and on the other side hung the shower head. Sometimes in hotels and other peoples' houses, I'd have had trouble working out how to use the shower. But this one seemed pretty simple to me; turn the handle anti-clockwise for hot, and clockwise for cold. It seemed simple enough! Shutting the glass door behind me, I twisted the metal handle anti-clockwise.

Showering down on me was a torrent of water that was so hot, felt like it was from in Satan's coffee mug! I quickly rotated it back clockwise, but not too far or else it would have been cold. After about a minute of being persnickety with how hot the water was, I finally found the optimum temperature and stood in the shower for quite a long time.

The previous events of that morning flashed through my memory, like peoples' faces on a speeding train. A woman toyed with my...my thing! And she ate me out. Kissing her was nice, but I've been liked kissing guys in the past. I guess that means I'm of a bisexual, not that that's a bad thing. There's nothing wrong with being bisexual, is there? But I wasn't ready for anything sexual with anyone! I began to fume with anger that Juchen would have the audacity to do such a thing. Then the memory of her saying 'this is for your own good really' began to play on a constant loop in my head. Was she right? Was the sex, non-consensual as it was, for my own good? It did feel good, so I thought it might be true.

I sighed, and sat down in the shower. The bangs on my sandy-coloured fringe, now wet, sagged over my eyes. I'll stay here until I get clean, I thought before mentally slapping myself. I had been in the shower for long enough to be clean! But I realized that the voice in my head didn't mean physically clean. Because I felt dirty. Like a piece of iron that had been left to rust. I don't know how long I stayed in the shower, there was no clock in that tiny room. But thanks to my stomach rumbling, I took it upon myself to venture out of the en-suite and the bedroom it was attached to, and into the house beyond.

The wooden door to the bedroom was heavy, and it creaked when I opened it. Walking down the corridor naked and steaming, I felt like a naturist. Luckily her house was in the middle of nowhere, so I didn't have to worry about any neighbours seeing a naked girl wondering around the house. There was an upstairs bathroom with a big, round bath and a mirror that took up almost an entire wall. Two more upstairs rooms were a bedroom that I assumed was hers. Its bed was much wider than the one I slept on, it had red sheets and curtains. There was a vanity desk in the corner with a wide array of make up on it. But what caught my attention was the black leather whip that she had on the bed.

Downstairs I found my trousers and plaid shirt, and slipped both of them on, forgetting about any underwear. There was a room with the walls lined with bookshelves, crammed with books. But I was too hungry to care about any books for the moment. In the kitchen I opened up the door to her fridge, only to find that it was actually the freezer that I had opened! Rolling my eyes at my error, I shut the door to the freezer and opened the one below it; the fridge was open! The first thing to grab my attention was a box of eggs with a loaf of bread beside it. Smiling, I set about making fried egg on toast.

I broke two eggs over a heated frying pan, being very careful not to get any yoke in the pan. If there's one thing I hate, well, one thing I hate aside from being sexually violated, it's crunchy fried eggs! The toast popped rather quietly, making me realize that Juchen owns quite a stealthy toaster. There was no butter or margarine, so I just had my toast plain with egg on it. It still tasted pretty good though! I ate fast, now fully realizing just how hungry I was. The taste and feeling of sustenance were invigorating. Much like the...no! I almost said 'invigorating sex', didn't I. I hung my head in shame for getting wet with arousal at someone forcefully doing such a thing to me. The words 'this is for your own good really' seemed more comforting than ever at that moment. They made my arousal seem more justified.

Looking back on it now, I think I was being very silly for feeling some kind of security in my arousal being justified. The vibrator was turning me on, but what was important was the fact that I didn't want it shoved up inside my girl thing! Furthermore, being eaten out also felt good, but I didn't want Juchen's tongue doing that either. I didn't even ask to be kissed but she still did it! Whether or not it felt good, I should have had a say in it happening to me. Nevertheless, I ate my fried egg on toast much slower after that. When I had finished, I wondered what I should do now. Knowing that there was a library in the house, I limped my way back to it to see if there would be any books I'd like to read.

Eagerly, I picked up a book by Friedrich Nietzsche and sat at a desk in the centre of the room. The book was interesting and fun to read yet slightly boring and dreary at the same time, in a similar way to old movies like old westerns, or Bridge on the River Kwai. Yet I read and read, blanking out my surroundings and freeing my mind to wonder in the words. I would have probably finished the book if it weren't for the sound of a car pulling up outside the house. I hurriedly stashed the book back on the shelf, and the front door swung open. "Hey, Elise." Called Juchen.

"Yeah, I'm here," I said, loud enough for her to hear me from the room I was in.

"Oh great, it was a busy day at the bar I work at. So I need you to play with my boobs for a while," said Juchen a little wearily, unbuttoning the white shirt she was wearing as she walked into the library. I saw her throw it onto the chair, then looked back at her to see her sizeable meat muffins contained in a black, tight bra with a small crimson bow in the centre. The tops of her two squishy-looking breasts were bursting out the top of the bra that contained them. Seeing all that right in front of me, with eyes which still held some purity in them, my cheeks must have been flushing pretty red! "Come on," said Juchen, "let's go to the living room." I followed her into the living room, she sat down on a leather sofa, so I sat down beside her. Leaning towards me and grinning, Juchen pushed the two of her breasts together using her upper arms. I gulped as the two boobs got closer and closer to my face as she leaned towards me. Being squashed close together, her boobs looked as though they were just about to pop out from the top of the bra. Those big bosom bumps were so close that I could see they were coated in a layer of sultry sweat, and smell her personal, unique odour. "Hurry up and touch them," she giggled, "I need my slave to give me some release after a long day!"

I confess, I was curious about what a woman's boobs felt like. Because mine were never very large, unlike the portable flesh cushions I'd seen other girls be bestowed with. Besides, I thought that touching my own chest would never be as satisfying as touching somebody else's boobs, because other peoples' bodies are just so much more intriguing! Lust hung heavily in the air, overriding any thoughts of how I was being groomed.

My curious little hands reached forward, and I grasped Juchen's boobs in my hands, eliciting a moan from her. Although I was touching an intimate part of Juchen, it didn't feel as forced as what happened that morning. I was still scared of her, and knew that if I disobeyed her then she could put the nude photo somewhere people would see it. But touching her boobs was fun, so I began to not mind the fact that I didn't feel ready to do such a thing with anybody. I even began to not mind doing it because I was scared. The fear began to grow exciting and comforting in a masochistic kind of way, and I squeezed down on her tender, firm tits. Juchen smiled, shutting her eyes and humming to herself. I must have been pleasing her boobs using my hands!

I squeezed down further, then loosened my grip. I pressed my palms on the top of her tits, and quickly withdrew them, watching as they sprung back into place. It made me giggle. They were so soft! So squishy and warm! But above all, I knew that I was pleasing Juchen and allowed to freely touch and play with a very tender part of a her body. "I think you like touching my big boobies," giggled Juchen, before giving me a friendly peck on the lips.

"Uh-huhh," I nodded, unable to piece together comprehensible words.

"You're such a naughty little tit slave," she said, before her voice turned more aggressive, "now say it!"

"I'm a naughty little tit slave," I said, giggling at the naughty words while rubbing her tits like the little slave that I was. This time, I had less of a problem saying such embarrassing, naughty lexicon. I knew the consequences of malcompliance to Juchen, and that I was scared of her, but didn't care then, because her mushy milk mountains were so palatable and pleasingly plump! It's safe to say, I was becoming indoctrinated to being accustomed to lesbian sex and servitude.

Juchen kissed me again, as I happily caressed her flesh bumpers. As her open lips met mine, Juchen's nose poked my own nose, and I gladly let her tongue enter my mouth. I even licked the underside of her tongue with my own. Then, while pressing our lips tightly together, I heard the sound of a bra being unclipped. Pulling back, I glanced at where Juchen's hands were. My suspicions were confirmed; Juchen's hands were behind her back, holding the clip of her bra. My hands fell to my sides. "Do you want to see your mistress's boobs?" Juchen asked, tilting her head. All I could do was nod. "Very well, then say 'I'm a perverted girl slave, and Juchen's big tits make me horny!'"

"I'm a perverted girl slave, and Juchen's big tits make me horny!" I wailed, my mouth dripping with Juchen's saliva.

"Good," she giggled, sliding the bra down a little bit further. I swear, if she had slid the black fabric nothing short or a millimetre further, I would have seen a nipple. "Now say, 'older girls make me horny'", she ordered.

"Older girls make me horny," I said, only just realizing how true it was. I said it rather flatly, now that much of Juchen's saliva had either leaked from my lips, or been swallowed.

"Good. Now, do you want to see my boobies then?" She asked teasingly, flaunting her chest right before my young eyes! She did a sexy, well rehearsed dance with her upper body.

"Yesss!" I hissed.

"Then say please," Juchen giggled.

"O-okay. P-please can I see your boobs?"

Juchen smiled proudly at me, "you really are a perverted girl," and let her bra fall away. From underneath it, I could clearly see her two pink nipples, erect from the attention her breasts had been getting. The sight of them reminded me of two cakes with cherries on top. Suddenly, Juchen pulled me into her. My face slapped straight into the centre of those chesticles.

"Mmmf!" I cried, being temporary suffocated. I twisted my head around, feeling my face become fully engulfed within the boobs' warmth. I realized that Juchen was merely hugging me, not trying to suffocate me! Looking up, I kissed Juchen softly, pulling back and smiling.

She smiled back, saying, "I think it's time your boobies had some attention too!" Without saying anything else, Juchen began to unbutton my shirt. Of course I wasn't happy with my shirt being unbuttoned without my consent! But I let her do it, not wanting another slap. Once she had undone all the buttons, and my shirt hung open, Juchen pushed it off my shoulders, and it fell down. My boobs, meagre in comparison to hers, were by then fully exposed. "I like girls with small boobs. Younger girls, like you!" Said Juchen, sounding encouraging. She must have known I felt intimidated by her baby balloons, "small boobs are really cute! And more sensitive," she said excitedly, and began to lay me down on the sofa we were sitting on. I was still frail, and therefore couldn't resist Juchen's tenacious push.

My body bounced and then fell flat. It was there for Juchen to do whatever she pleased. The woman lay over me on all fours, "You know, I think my girl slave should always be naked in my presence," she said slowly. I still couldn't find any words, but wanted to protest. If she took my trousers off, Juchen would be able to see my girl thing! And I didn't want that. I thought she might put something in there, and make me bleed again.

"N-nggh!" I muttered, which almost sounded like a 'no'. I squirmed underneath Juchen. With a solemn look on her face, Juchen raised her left hand. I flinched at once and shut my eyes, expecting another slap. Instead, I felt something marginally different; Juchen punched me. In the face. It took me a moment to fully realize that she had done that, and when I did, I became terrified. As tears began to brew in my eyes, I cried out in pain.

However, I stopped making any noise when Juchen gave me a long, parseionate kiss on the lips. She caressed my chin as she slid her top lip in between mine. Abruptly, I stopped crying too. That was when I knew what was so terribly true: I was in love with Juchen! I guess that is what it must be like to have Helsinki Syndrome.

"Don't you mean Stockholm Syndrome?" Said Roderich, lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh, oh yeah. My bad," said Elise, before continuing on with her story...

Submitting to Juchen, I let her take my trousers off. "No panties on underneath? You really are a dirty young girl!" Exclaimed Juchen, causing me to blush and nod, while internally grimacing. I was starting to get horny, probably because I find it exciting when I'm submissive, helpless, and insulted. Juchen must have noticed I was getting horny too, because she said, smirking, "Oh Elise, your naughty vagina is getting wet because of me again. Hey..." She got back on all fours above me again. Her nipples were touching mine, tantalizing the tits' tips, making me moan. She continued, "...say 'I have a naughty, wet vagina'."

She must have remembered that V-word makes me uncomfortable, but I took a deep breath and spoke, more loudly but also with more confidence than before, "I have a naughty, wet vagina!" I cried.

"And why is it wet?" Asked Juchen, almost as loud.

"B-because of the things you did!" I cried again.

"Be specific, silly girl!" Shouted Juchen, and slapped my tits, causing me to scream in pain and arch my back. Because my back still hurt, the pain became even more amplified. "Small tits really are more sensitive," Juchen commented, gazing down at the pained look on my face, "now be specific!"

"I-I'm wet be-because of you kissing me. And because of the way you handle me. You're rough, and have big boobs!" I said slowly, closing my eyes out of embarrassment.

"Young girls can never resist my tits," agreed Juchen, squishing them together a couple of times. The sight of her doing that only turned me on even more! "Now then, because of how wet you get over me, and because of what I did to your vagina this morning, I believe this is in order," said Juchen, smugly. She reached into the front pocket of the black trousers she was wearing, and pulled out a black marker pen.

"Are you going to put that inside of me?" I gasped.

"You'll see," Juchen sung. She took hold of the lid in her mouth, then took a firm grip of my right thigh. My thighs are pretty skinny, and her grip was so strong that it hurt! I watched with apprehension as she pressed the nib of the marker to my skin. My apprehension turned to a feeling of degeneration as I saw her write, PROPERTY OF JUCHEN BEILSCHMIDT on me. Next she drew an arrow from the words, right to the edge of my vulva. I really was horrified. Then she asked, "now, Elise. Who does your vagina belong to?"

Starting to cry again, I said, "m-my vagina belongs to Juchen Beilschmidt!"

"Good girl," chirped Juchen, "now I think I'll leave this in here for safe keeping. Placing the lid back on the nib, Juchen slowly used the pen to penetrate me. It had sharp ridges around the lid, which was the end that she put inside first. They stung and grinded against my insides, catching on pieces of flesh. "Great, now that that's out of the way, you should please my boobs more. My tits aren't yet satisfied, and neither am I!"

Twisting her body around, Juchen crawled on top of me. When her boobs were over my face, she lowered them down on me. "You're so cute when you blush!" She cackled, implying that I was blushing by this point. Nevertheless, with those nipples right above me, I thought Juchen wouldn't mind me licking them. So I did! "You know just what I want," she moaned, "good girl slave!"

With my tongue, I began to flick back and fourth one of her hard nipples as it hung in front of me. I wonder how many boys would have loved to do such a thing with boobs, at my age too! Well too bad for them, playing with each others' boobs was for girls only! (Or so I thought.) As the tip of my tongue met and flicked at her nip, I used one of my other hands to squeeze and caress the other boob that hung over me. All the while I could hear Juchen moaning, which was a clear sign of satisfaction. I didn't notice that her crotch was descending over mine until they touched. It made me gasp, withdrawing my mouth from her nipple. I was just about to alternate to her other one, when she pushed my head onto it. She gripped my hair, and rubbed her crotch over my thing. I very much liked the way the fabric of her black trousers felt on my moist thing!

Yet eventually, Juchen lifted herself up off of me. As she did, her hair flailed and I could clearly see just how hard both of her nipples were. "Fuck, you've made me so horny!," she huffed, hurriedly taking off her trousers and panties while I lay down, watching her. Then once they were off, I felt giddy at the sight of Juchen's figure! Despite their weight, those flesh bags of hers were still firm and delightfully bouncy. However, that was just one of her many pleasing assets. To extenuate her beauty and overall sexiness, Juchen's curves were to die for! Her legs were something else that made her look hot. They were both so long, and had wide thighs at the top that looked strong and fun to part. They also probably meant she had a nice butt, but I couldn't be sure because I hadn't seen her butt yet. Why must the woman who sexually abuses me be so damn hot? Moreover, between those wonderful thighs was a messy array of silver pubes. Juchen must have noticed that I was staring at the pubes above her thing, because she said to me in quite a surprisingly mature voice, "big girls have bushes down there." She then turned her eyes at my own tight cooch, which was as bald as a coot.

"B-but I like to shave down there!" I protested, awkwardly covering my thing with my small, sweaty hands. She just laughed, and walked over to me. Once beside me, Juchen stepped onto the sofa. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I saw her lift her sexy leg up to step onto the it. Once she stood above me, I swallowed, staring up into the slit of her thing.

"Have you ever fully examined a vagina before?" She asked. I shook my head. "Very well then," she said, sounding like some kind of teacher. Using her finger and thumb, Juchen parted her girl thing, allowing me to stare up into the tight, pink abyss within. "You see these things that look like lips? They are called the labia. Now, you see something at the top? Near where the pubes meet the vagina; that little nub is called the clitoris. It's very sensitive and my vagina loves it when something, or someone, stimulates it." I hardly breathed during Juchen's pseudo sex education lesson, while watching with a mild sense of bewilderment. I couldn't believe it was happening! "And finally," finished Juchen, "the thing just behind my clitoris is the urethra. It's where a girl's pee comes out of! Now finally, that main opening is my trusty vagina. And it's where your tongue will go!" As soon as she finished that sentence, Juchen sat down on my face. I tried to cry out, but all sounds coming out of my mouth became muffles. She sat down with quite fast, which startled me. I think anybody would be startled to see a girl's genitals rushing towards their eyes at what seemed like terminal velocity.

However, she slowed down her descent when her thing came up close to my chin. Close enough for me to smell her musky scent! "Now eat me out," she said flatly. I didn't think I was ready to do that! Touching and licking her cherry domes was one thing, but eating her out?! Then I sighed, remembering that Juchen had gotten her way with me before, and will get her way again. So I just rolled my eyes, and planted my lips on her labia, and let my tongue inside her.

She felt tight and warm. As if her thing was a little cosy house for my tongue to settle in! It didn't long for me to get used to the smell of her thing. It smelled a little bit like mine! Soon, I also grew used to the way she tasted. She tasted, well, girly. I began to make longer, harder licks with my tongue. Moaning and humming in bliss, Juchen shuffled her thing closer to my mouth. Fairly soon, my little nose was buried in the woman's pubes, with my mouth full of muff! I rapidly shook my head from side to side, thinking it would stimulate Juchen. As I did so, my nose swished through her bush. It made her giggle audibly, and me giggle silently. Just yesterday, I never would have dreamed that I would soon have my head between the legs of someone. Someone female, no less! The fact that it was so unexpected turned me on.

Fairly soon, I found a rhythm to eat her out with: suck, then one long swish of the tongue, followed by a few quick ones in circular motions. Juchen moaned, making "hrrrrn!" And, "Uhhhhh!" Sounds with her mouth hanging open. Her eyes remained closed for most of the time, but sometimes she'd open them, peering down past her breasts to see her slave girl still sucking and licking. One such time, we made eye contact and Juchen commented, "I can still see the innocence being drained out of your eyes." Then, she gripped the hair on the back of my head and pressed my face further onto her thing. She was starting to grind her slit all over my face, leaving a trail of her warm womanly juices, moaning and laughing all the while. My nose went right up inside her thing! This made me shut my eyes and momentarily cease to breath. Then I felt the unmistakable wetness of her slit trailing across my cheeks, even my hair. My face was being humped!

But then, something else unexpected happened; Juchen raised her thing forward, before bringing her curvy, callipygian butt down on my face. "Lick it," she told me. I did as I was told, like the good little girl slave that I was. The crack of her arse went right up across the centre of my face. I literally kissed Juchen's arse. Once I was done being intoxicated by the smell of her arse, my plucky tongue soon found her hole. Inside, her hole was much tighter than her other thing had been, and much warmer. However, it was dry and had to be lubricated with the saliva on my tongue. Its taste was also a little more bland. "I wonder what your big brother would think if he knew you had your head on my arse right now!" Hissed Juchen, before lifting up her hips and asking, "or what would he think?"

"I-I don't know," I replied, my face flushing and washed with sweat and quim. She just laughed, and pressed her girl thing back on my mouth. I kissed it, and raised my tongue to the top of it. "Urrgh," yelled Juchen, "right! There!" My tongue was flicking at something, and at the realization that it could be the sensitive spot she introduced me to earlier, I began to lick at it madly. Not half a minute later, something began to gush out of Juchen. "Hnnng!" Some liquid streamed out, "hnng!" even more flowed from within her thing, "hnnnnnng!" Juchen's sopping wet thing looked like a lewd fountain, streaming down onto my face, which became drenched in the warm juice. "Fuck! You've made me cum. I love your fucking mouth!" Breathed Juchen, who once again pressed her thing to my lips. I solemnly sucked out the last remnants of her lust-instigated cocktail from within her labia. Then, still breathing heavily, Juchen stepped off the sofa and onto the floor. Quickly, she scrabbled to her trousers and whisked out her phone from one of the pockets. I flinched as a flash temporarily blinded me. "Sorry, but I couldn't let such a good photo op go to waste!" She said excitedly.

Perhaps if I was a crazed sadist like Juchen, I would have agreed that the sight of me lying naked, bruised with my face and hair soaked in a mixture of a vast array of bodily fluids. To top it all off, my thing was still labelled PROPERTY OF JUCHEN BEILSCHMIDT with the pen wedged in my thing. Although, it had now sunk considerably deeper inside me, thanks to the fact that I had gotten wet. "Can girls cum?" I finally asked, and shakily picked my dirty, exposed body up from where it lay.

"We can sometimes, if we're stimulated and horny enough," Juchen replied, "now, I'm hungry so can you go into the kitchen and cook me some wurst with potatoes? You don't need any because you've just dined on my vagina and arse like a ravenous dog." Those last words hurt. Moreover, I was still hungry! But I knew my place.

"Okay," I said, rolling my eyes and standing, "can I at least take the pen out? And put my clothes back on while I'm cooking?"

"You can take the pen out", Juchen sighed. I was keen to extract the marker from within me, but removed it slowly. Once it was out, Juchen snatched it out of my hand. Then she tilted her head, staring intently at my mouth, before kissing me again. I made a few muffled noises as her tongue entered my lips and started methodically licking around. Just as suddenly as she entered my mouth, she withdrew with her tongue stuck out. Just above the end of her pointy tongue was a small, brown splodge of shit. I had felt something in my mouth before, but, I just thought it was a slightly thick piece of juices from her thing! Not actual faeces. As though it were nothing, Juchen slurped it into her mouth and swallowed. "What a shitty kiss that was," she remarked.

"Mh-uhh," I said. I was at a loss for words, but glad she had noticed I had some shit in my mouth. A little bit of poo must have come out during our aforementioned anilingus session. I was glad she noticed it, or else I would have been talking shit for the rest of the night.

"Now, if you want to wear something while in the kitchen, you can wear this," said Juchen sternly, grabbing my wrist and leading me into her kitchen. She then pulled open a draw, and held up an apron in front of it. My eyes grew wide at the words on the apron; 'vaginal cum dumpster'. Where the hell did she get that apron? Wearing such a thing would be humiliating. Nevertheless, I put it on. I was about to start cooking when I felt a hand slap my arse. It caused me to yelp, tensing up and taking a few small but rapid steps forward. The hand came to rest on my arse again, on my left cheek. "This will do nicely," Juchen whispered slowly into my ear, pressing her heavy boobs onto my naked back, "your arse and the rest of your body exists just to give me pleasure. And it's doing a fine job, too." Juchen kissed me on the cheek, then she turned around, swiftly walking off and shutting the kitchen door behind her. I was left to make Juchen's dinner, snivelling and ashamed. I wasn't angry at her. Instead, I was angry at with own body! Needless to say, I cooked Juchen's dinner quite angrily.

When it was done, I placed it on the table beside the sofa we had sex on. "Oh good," she said, now with her clothes back on, "if I had to wait any longer, I would have eaten you!" She howled with laughter, while I didn't make a sound. Juchen strolled to the table, and took a seat. She said, "I think you should go to bed. It is getting late after all. Put your apron back in the drawer first, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded. I put the apron back, then walked past Juchen on my way to the stairs. As I passed her, she grabbed my hair and kissed me passionately.

"Tomorrow I think you should go back home. You seem to be making quite a recovery, and I'm sure Vash will be back home soon," she said.

"N-no, I'll miss you!" I found myself protesting, then wondering if I had really just said that.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again after that," Juchen smiled, still holding my hair in her strong hand, "and when we do, you will have sex with me. Is that clear?"

I nodded.

"Good," she let go of me, "now you go and get a good night's sleep."

I retreated to the room I was staying in as quick as I could. However, a few seconds after I entered, I froze at the sound of footsteps. They ominously loomed closer, but stopped at the door. Then I heard the metallic noise of a key being turned, and the door's lock sliding into place. After that, the footsteps faded back in the other direction.

Juchen had locked me in the room! Thinking it might be to stop me from trying anything dissident in the night, I huffed and lay down on the bed. I lay in that bed for a long time without falling asleep. First stared up at the ceiling, then I closed my eyes while laying on my side. Then after a while, I sat up, parted the curtains to let in some moonlight, and stared down at my thing with the label it had been given by Juchen. I tried to rub some of the writing off with my hand, but was only able to smudge it very slightly.

After much tossing and turning, I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, the moonlight had been replaced with sunlight. But that wasn't all; there was a round, wet puddle on the sheets with my crotch in the centre of it. Oh shit, I thought, I've wet the bed! Juchen's going to be pissed off at me when she finds this. Somehow, I wasn't too surprised that I had peed myself in the night. After all, I hadn't exactly been myself yesterday. I remembered once, shortly after I started living with Vash, I wet the bed but was too embarrassed to tell him about it. But he found out, because I smelled of piss. I thought he would be mad at me, but instead he said to me, "don't worry, it happens to all of us. Especially at your age. Wetting the bed is just a part of being alive, even I've done it a few times." His words made me smile, and they still do to this day. However, my flashback was cut short by the sound of the door being unlocked. At first I thought, oh shit. Then I decided that oh piss would probably be a better phrase for my conscience to use instead.

"Good morning, Elise, my wonderful little whorish..." Boomed Juchen as she strode in, wearing nothing but black lingerie, before stopping her sentence abruptly, "what smells like piss?!" She demanded. I figured it was probably a rhetorical question because the both of us already knew the answer to it, so I said nothing. "Did you wet the bed?!" Juchen demanded, and threw off the duvet to reveal my naked, scrawny body with a damp circle surrounding my branded crotch. "Oh, what am I to do with you?" She tilted her head, "I'll have to punish you for that."

"Wait, but, I'm sorry!" I apologized for wetting the bed and dirtying her sheets. Furthermore, I had no idea what kind of punishment she had in store for me, which made it exciting. But, I knew it would be something humiliating, degrading and possibly painful, and that I would regret thinking it was something worth getting excited over. It was also still early in the morning, and I just wanted to get some more sleep instead of being punished sexually. Ignoring my damp, smelly legs, Juchen picked me up and carried me to her room. I could feel both her tits on my side, which caused my face to flush. It's safe to say, I have a soft spot for squishy titties.

Once inside her room, she pulled up a chair and sat me down it. I subconsciously moved my hands down to my sides, but she slapped my face, hard. I whimpered, and let her take hold of my hands. With glee, Juchen reached under her bed, and flung out some short rope. Then, she used it tie both of my wrists together and to the back of the chair behind me. Panicking, I began to flail my legs. Callously, Juchen got up and picked up the leather whip off of her bed. Paralysed by fear, I stopped moving as soon as I saw the whip gripped in her hand. Nevertheless, Juchen lashed my thighs, torso, and even my breasts from left to right, then right to left, then left to right again for more times than I could bare to count. Each time, I screamed in agony with my eyes shut tight. When it was over, I finally opened them again to see at least seven long, red marks all across my skin, and Juchen was grinning. She walked backwards, and pulled out her phone from underneath the duvet of the bed.

"N-no, please don't take any photos of me like this!" I wailed, but she didn't listen. Instead, Juchen snapped about a dozen photos of me tied naked to the chair. She held the phone in various angles, and even turned on the light on her vanity desk to improve the lighting in the photos.

"Remember," she told me, "if you tell anyone about the things we've done together, then these photos are going online. In fact, why don't I also print out hundreds of them and throw them from the top of the tallest building in Zürich! All the unsuspecting people down below will see snaps of your abused, naked body wafting in the breeze. If a kid finds one, imagine all the explaining their parents will have to do. (Well, or guardian or whatever.) Just think of how many people are going to use you to help them get off!"

I nodded, "okay, I won't tell him. J-just do whatever you want to me."

"Oh, I will," Juchen replied, before walking behind me. I heard the sound of rummaging but couldn't tell what it was she was looking for. Well, not until she showed me; a small, blue plastic toy with a translucent appendage on the end with several translucent prongs coming off of the end of it. It looked a little bit like a dildo, but I knew wasn't one. "Do you know what this is?" She asked. I shook my head. So Juchen lowered the prongs to my breast, and pressed a button on the back of the toy using her thumb. A 'bzzt' sound filled the air, and my body spasmed, feeling like I had just been punched. "Now do you know what it is?" She asked again, tilting her head.

"Y-yeah, I think so. I-is that electric?" I said, shaking in fear of my rather shocking predicament.

"Eeeeyup," said Juchen excitedly, as she began to prick all over my body with it. Each time she did so, I whined and yelped. I spasmed, even with the limited movement that my limbs had. Eventually, she pressed the prongs to my thing. As I looked at her in fear of what was to come next, she said, "I've just had a rather wicked idea. How about, either I electrocute your vagina, or a nude photo of you will go on the internet. Because I'm nice I'll let you choose which one."

It took me a good few seconds to decide which grim option I should choose. But finally, I said to her rather firmly, "no, electrocute my thing."

"Are you sure? You know it's going to hurt quite a lot," Juchen teased.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I replied, my body shaking.

"Okay, but say please. 'Please electrocute my vagina'," Juchen ordered.

"Please electrocute my vagina," I said, raising my voice. A fraction of a second later, my lower regions were whacked by electricity. I yelped out in pain, shaking uncontrollably. I drooled, and my girl thing quivered, the inside of it quaking. But something else happened: I began to piss.

"What the fuck?! Stop it. Stop pissing in my bedroom!" Juchen screamed, outraged. But I couldn't stop, not now that the floodgates had been opened. I still don't know why I was pissing; I wasn't trying to be defiant of Juchen, so don't think that was the reason. I think I just got scared, and having an electric shock in my thing certainly was new to me, maybe it upset my bladder! In any case, Juchen was furious at me.

My stream of pee eventually died down, and the next thing I knew I had a ring gag strapped to my face. The gag kept my mouth perpetually open, and because of this, I could no longer speak coherently as Juchen untied me with a cross look on her face. She kept a strong grip on my arms after untying them before moving onto my legs. Once I was untied, I groaned as she dragged me to the bathroom by my hair. She was walking fast, and kept her hand held low. This made it rather difficult for me to walk while keeping up with her and as a result felt as though my scalp would be ripped off until we finally reached the bathroom. Once inside, she threw me in the tub and got in with me. "Lie down!" She shouted, and I did just that. Next, Juchen stepped out of her panties, flaunting her hairy thing right in front of my face. With both hands, she held her labia apart as she began to inch closer to me. Soon, her thing was right above my face. I could smell it again.

However, my attention to her personal odour was short-lived, because my attention was drawn elsewhere by the golden shower that began streaming down on my face, and in my mouth. I coughed and spluttered on Juchen's pee, as she giggled, "big girls like to pee on each other!" It wasn't long before my mouth began to overflow with warm, bitter piss. I began to swallow some, but most of it simply trickled out the corners of my mouth, held open by the gag. My hair dripped with pee! She yellow rain began to grow less heavy, dissipating into nothing as Juchen's bladder emptied itself through her urethra. When she finally finished pissing on me, Juchen stepped out of the bath and gazed down at my bruised and whipped, piss-soaked little body. "Let's take a shower, and then I'll drive you home," Juchen announced, "I'll bring you the clothes you went hiking in." I couldn't reply because the ring gag was still in my mouth, so I just tilted my head. "I expect your brother will be home soon. And I'm sure you don't want him to know about your big secret," explained Juchen. She stripped off her bra, freeing her tits from their enclosures, while I slowly stood up. "Let me wash all that pee off you," said Juchen warmly.

Now that I was standing, I could see myself in the big bathroom mirror, and it was a sight that I hated. I couldn't stand to look at myself in the mirror because all I saw was a weak, masochistic slut. (Nowadays, I think there's nothing wrong with being a slut, and that anybody who thinks so is jusa a narrow-minded dogmatist. But all this happened a long time ago, I've changed since then.) Luckily I didn't have to worry about the mirror for very long, because it was getting all steamed up.

Juchen bent down and turned the taps. The shower head burst into life, and hot water dropped quickly on our heads. It trickled down Juchen's body, making her boobs look all slippery. She must have noticed me looking at her boobs again, because she said to me, "you can touch and play with them, you know!" She jumped on the spot, making them bounce up then down , shaking water off. Then she leaned forward towards me, with a smile on her face, and licked my cheek playfully.

I touched her flesh fruits without hesitation, both of them were so soft and wet with hot water. Juchen picked up a bottle of green shower gel from a shelf, then spread it's contents all across her tits. This made them all slippery and even more fun to play with! My small hands would run over them all smoothly, flicking her nipples about as I did so. Soon, she did the same to me. We were having a wonderfully girly, titty time together in the shower! I remember her palms and fingers coursing smoothly across my nipples, making them all hard in the warm water and slippery with slick shower gel. Then she turned her attention to my hair, coating it in shampoo, rinsing, coating it in conditioner, then rinsing again. "Can't have you coming home looking all pissy," she smiled. I could only silently agree.

Juchen picked up the shower head from its holder, and used it to rinse my body of the shower gel. Once done, she leaned to the mirror and wiped the condensation from it. I could see my gagged and abused reflection once again. My reflection was being groped by Juchen, then I realized that I was the one being groped. Juchen lowered the shower head down to my legs, then angled the stream of water to what was between my thighs. I yelped, tensing up. But she held onto me firmly, keeping me in place.

I had heard of using a shower head to masturbate, but never actually considered doing it before. Well, no matter, because it was being done to me whether or not I wanted it. But it did feel good, really good. The constant stream of hot water provided non-stop pleasure, unlike when I used to please myself with just my fingers alone. I moaned through the gag I was wearing, and Juchen held the shower head in front of my thing until I climaxed with a "hurrrraggghh!" Using the mirror, I watched myself reach my peak. Once it was over, Juchen let go of me and put the shower head back on its holder. Having used her hands to support me, I almost fell over.

"I can't believe you still give into pleasure this easily, you dirty girl slave. This is what they call a 'mind break', you know," said Juchen coldly, turning off the shower and stepping out of the bath, "I'll bring you your clothes from where I hid them." She left, tried herself with a towel, then threw it at me before leaving the bathroom. I dried myself too, then followed her.

Juchen presented me with all the clothes I had arrived at her house with, all folded neatly. "A-oou ouha eh hih our?" I asked, pointing at the gag that was still on me. Juchen wore the same white tank top I first saw her in, and blue jeans.

"Nope," said Juchen sweetly. Rolling my eyes, I got dressed and followed Juchen downstairs. She held the gag's leather strap as she walked me out the front door and to her black Audi. She opened the front passenger door for me first, and I stepped in, shutting it behind me as she walked around around to the driver's side. She let herself in, one leg after the other. "Aah," she said once her butt was safely down on the grey driver's seat. Juchen grabbed my hair and yanked my head towards her, I yowled as she did so, but stopped once I noticed that she was loosening the straps on the ring gag. A second later, it was no longer on me, and Juchen set it down on the back seat. I began to take long breaths, relishing in the ability to freely move my mouth again. "Say thank you," she ordered.

"Thank you," I gasped, fully appreciating the ability to move my mouth and talk properly. With that, Juchen started the engine and followed her previous snowy tyre tracks down the drive way, then turned left onto the main road. Soon we were speeding down windy roads that had thankfully been gritted.

"Are you happy to be going home?" Asked Juchen, after a few minutes of silence.

"Erm," I wasn't quite sure how to answer that. I was glad to be away from Juchen, but I had become strangely attached to her. The things we did together were humiliating and painful, yet also exciting.

She just laughed, saying, "I thought that might be a difficult question to answer. You're just so young and unsure of yourself. But there's really no need to be unsure. Admit it, you like being treated rough. You like getting fucked by me."

"No," I said sternly, followed by a scared-sounding, "eep!" I realized that disagreeing with Juchen might land me in serious trouble, but I figured that if I was in it for the penny, I might as well be in it for the pound. Besides, I was without the ring gag now, so I might as well use my power of speech to tell her what I wanted, "whether or not it felt pleasing, Juchen, you seduced and forced me! You can't expect me to enjoy that."

Laughing again, Juchen replied, "yeah, well, your wet vagina says otherwise." I blushed at her words, before Juchen continued, "awh, you protesting, and me talking about my favourite vagina, is making me horny. Finger me, Elise."

"What? You want me to...while you're driving?!" I exclaimed.

"It'll certainly be a lot safer if you did it than me; I like to keep two hands on the wheel," Juchen told me. I sighed, remembering that Juchen always got her way. And if I didn't, um, finger her, then there was an all manner of things Juchen could do to me: put the nude photos online, drop me off there in the middle of nowhere and drive away, maybe even strip me first, leaving the gag on. I grimaced at the possibilities as I reached my hand to her jeans, and placed it down on her thigh. "Undo the buttons on my jeans, and stick your inquisitive young fingers into my panties," Juchen instructed. My hands shaking, I began to undo the buttons. It felt weird because I'd never done it to somebody else before! Yet I soon got the hang of it, and her buttons were undone. Through the top of her panties, I could see a few sliver hairs poking out, as if beckoning my hand to join them.

I reached into her panties, my fingers coming into contact with her thing, which was already moist and warm for me. "Oooh," Juchen moaned at my touch. My hand ran across her crotch, then up and down. It'll be embarrassing if we crash like this, I thought, hoping that if we crash I'd be killed instantly, to save myself from embarrassment. It was difficult giving her a reach around without being able to see where my fingers were going. But it wasn't long until my fingers found the two supple lips into her tight opening. I went inside her using both my middle finger and index finger, curving them in. Juchen hummed with the delight of having me put my fingers inside her girl thing. "It's always nice having somebody to finger me," she commented, "I feel sorry for anybody who doesn't!" I began to wonder if Juchen really was a quintessential nymphomaniac, or maybe she was just saying such things to make me blush. In any case, she was certainly enjoying what my fingers were doing in her thing. Her thing felt weird. It felt good I guess, but weird.

I stuck them inside as far as they would go, then withdrew them, then stuck them in just as far, but with more force. She mewled, having trouble concentrating on the road. A few cars parseed us as I was still getting my fingers dirty, Juchen giggled and said, "if these windows weren't tinted, they would have caught my little girl slave fingering me. It's so exciting, we could have been caught right in the act!"

Suddenly, my fingers rubbed on something, "ooh, yes!" Cried Juchen. I had found her clitoris, and was sure to rub it. Juchen began moaning out in delight, pulling me close to have my head resting on her shoulder as my hand went up and down in her soaking wet panties. "You're such a lucky girl," Juchen told me, "you're touching and fingering a sexy woman's vagina, and you certainly know how to make her feel goooood!" She said between moans, as my fingers explored the depths of her opening. It got even more wet, as wave after wave of cum gushed out from her. With each wave, Juchen cried out, "arrgh! Arrgh! Arrgh!" Until her thing had been drained of every drop. After she came, I took my hand out from her panties. It was wet and sticky. "Now to lick it all off," said Juchen. I looked at my quim-coated hand, sighed, and set to work. I licked every corner of my hand, sucking my fingers until her juices were all off, and inside me. "Very good," she said.

"Thank you," I responded without thinking.

"Now to do the buttons on my jeans back up," Juchen ordered, and I did as I was told. None of us spoke for the rest of the drive back to where I live. I knew that Vash wouldn't arrive until after I did, so didn't worry about that. Finally, we reached the drive way, and Juchen slowed down to enter it, saying, "you'll be seeing me again tomorrow. I'll be waiting for you down the road at 2 PM."

"Huh?" I exclaimed.

"Oh, did you really think this was the last you'd be seeing Auntie Juchen?" She laughed, "Be prompt, because if you're late or don't show up, I'll make you regret you even existed. Understand?"

I nodded, "Mhmm, yeah. I understand."

"Good," said Juchen, "because tomorrow, there's somebody who would love to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

I waited a few hours for Vash to arrive home. In that time, I trimmed the red rose bushes in the garden and baked a sponge cake. I had planned to bake a cake to welcome him back since before he even left, but also did it to take my mind off of the events of the last couple of days.

Did all that really just happen? Did I really get coaxed into sex Juchen? Was I raped? I kept asking myself, as everything that had happened with me and her seemed unlikely enough to be a dream. Unless I replayed everything in my head from start to finish, I couldn't even recall what actually happened. Perhaps my mind was blocking it out; my subconscious saving the concious from something dreadful. However, despite the forced humiliating lesbian sex seeming so much like a dream, I knew it wasn't. Had several long, thin red marks across my thighs, torso and breast confirmed that it had, in fact, really happened. But furthermore, while they did not exist in the same physical way that scars do, Juchen's words were just as scarring, along with the things she made me say.

PING!

I turned away from the kitchen window, and back to the oven. I could see through the oven's blurred glass window that the cake was finally ready, raised and slightly brown. Walking over to it and pulling open the door, I was treated to a sudden burst of heat and the smell of a freshly-made cake that was baked to perfection! Vash was going to love it! And he did, too.

When I heard the sound of his car parking outside the house, I thought that Juchen had come for me! I could feel my heart rate increasing as I became more alert. However, I realized it was all a false alarm when I saw that it was just Vash's familiar old rusty BMW. I breathed a sigh of relief, and went back to the kitchen to get some plates. The front door opened, and Vash called, "hey, I'm back!"

"Hi," I responded, "I made cake!"

Sitting down across the dining room table with me, and enjoying some of that lovely cake, Vash asked, "what did you get up to while I was away?"

I froze, my body tensing up, "oh, uhrm, the usual," I said uneasily. I really hated lying to Vash, even then when I thought it was necessary. I never forgot how Vash saved my life, nor did I forget how he provided me with shelter and a shoulder to cry on whenever I was sad. He taught me almost everything I knew, and I love him for all of those things. So to lie straight to his face felt as though I was letting down the both of us.

"And the usual is..?" Chuckled Vash.

"Well, uh," I began to sweat and blush. He could probably see that I was nervous to reply, and my heart sank. I thought he must know that I was lying, and that at any moment he would call me out on it. But he didn't. So, swallowing, I said, "I read some of Friedrich Nietzsche," which was actually true, "a-and I caught up on sleep," which seemed plausible enough, as Vash knew that I like to have a lie in whenever I can.

"Alright," he smiled, "sounds like you've had a nice, relaxing few days." I nodded while keeping the expression on my face as blank as possible, however inside I was screaming and crying. Something was building up inside of me. It was the urge to scream and run as fast as I can out the front door. (Don't ask me why or what I was thinking, because I honestly don't know for sure.) But I just wanted to get away. Is that what it feels like when you're about to get a panic attack?

I stood up so fast that the chair I was sitting on fell backwards, the back of it crashing down on the floor with an ear-splitting bang behind my feet. My breathing had rapidly accelerated, and my eyes were wide open. A concoction of fear and unease swelled to bursting when Vash asked nonchalantly, "since you're already standing, can you get me a glass of water?" I half a second, my emotions were suppressed and my breathing slowed to a normal rate. "Were you going to get a glass of water for yourself, too?" Vash asked again, still sounding nonchalant.

"No, I was..." I looked down at the floor as I lied to my brother, the man who truly cared for me and loves me dearly, "I mean yes. I was going for a glass of water." And with that, I turned around and entered the kitchen. Once in the kitchen and unseen by Vash, I was finally able to weep freely. The more tears streamed from my eyes, the more I felt like my unease, and frustration of dishonesty was dissipating. It was a sense of release that felt good. I had become so distracted by my own damned crying, that I had failed to notice Vash entering the kitchen behind me until he was standing right in front of me.

"Why are you crying, Elise?" He asked with urgency in his voice and a look of genuine concern for me on his face. I was probably too busy crying to even think of an intelligible answer. My face was puckered, and I had a large blob snot pouring from my nose. Vash waited for an answer from me, and when he got none, he hugged me while bending down to accommodate for my height. (Or rather, my lack of height.) Snivelling, I hugged him back and gripped on his shirt with my little fingers.

"I-I just miss you when you're gone," I finally said, quietly. While it is true that I miss Vash a lot whenever he spends time away from home, that was not the reason why I was crying. No matter; I was beginning to overcome the initial shame of lying to him.

"Would you like to sleep in my bed tonight?" Vash asked with an empathetic smile on his face. He loosened up his tight hug, and wiped a tear away from my cheek with his index finger.

"Mhm," I nodded, "please." And that was what we did. Vash wore the pink frilly pyjamas that I made for him, and I smiled a lot when I saw that him in them. Once in bed and with the warm covers over the both of us, I held an arm over his chest and nuzzled him gently before closing my eyes. But he went to sleep long before I did, however.

Wondering just who wanted to meet me kept me wide awake. The sky outside Vash's bedroom window was turning a lighter shade of blue by the time tiredness finally took its toll.

"I'm going out to buy some clothes, I'll be gone a few hours," I told Vash as I walked out the front door.

"Alright, see you when you get back," he hollerred from upstairs.

There was a fresh layer of snow under my feet, making walking take slightly longer. Nevertheless, I arrived on time to where Juchen wanted me to meet her. It turned out she was already waiting for me, I could see her black car with the tinted windows as I stumbled through the snow. Juchen leant over and opened the front passenger door for me, although I didn't see her until the door was opened because the car's windows were tinted. "Get in, bitch," she said flatly. I did as I was told, shutting the door behind me.

Unbeknown to Juchen, I was already wet for her before she even kicked down on the accelerator. The anticipation of what she might do to me, or what naughty things I'd be doing was undoubtedly exciting. Yet, I was still frightened of her, and so opted to not ask where she was taking me. Juchen opened her mouth to talk, and I held my breath. "I've brought you a present, it's in the back seat."

"Umm," dumbfounded, I was having a brain-fart.

"Are you stupid? Take a look and see what I've got you," she said, beginning to sound angry. Not wanting to upset Juchen, I hastily shifted around to see a paper bag on the back seat. Curiously I brought it to my lap and looked inside. I made an 'eep' sound, and was probably blushing profusely. I looked over at Juchen, who was smirking, then back inside the bag. She had brought me a skimpy, lacy maid's dress with white frills around the hems. "Now put it on," said Juchen flatly, "I want to see how you'll look with it on." She pulled over, parking the car beside a busy coffee shop. I looked out the window to see a terrace full of people drinking hot coffee and eating cake. A few kids were running around, an old man was reading a newspaper, and some couples who were chatting. Although I was aware that the car's windows were tinted, I wholly didn't want to be wearing such a thing in anywhere remotely public. In fact, I didn't want to wear it at all! "Did I fucking stutter? Put it on," said Juchen, sounding slightly more annoyed than before, "c'mon, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before," she then laughed, probably imagining my nervous, blushing face on my bare skinny body, "ahh, taking advantage of young girls like you is so much fun."

Defeated and taking off my seat belt, I unzipped my red coat, and lay it on the back seat behind me. Juchen watched as I then started to unbutton my shirt. My hands were shaking again, but I kept them steady enough to undo all the buttons, then I slipped my shirt off completely, exposing my scrawny and small-breasted upper body to Juchen. Although my bra and panties were staying on, having Juchen watch me get undressed still made me feel rather embarrassed. I wished she didn't stare at me while I did it!

By the time my jeans were down, the warm moist patch on the front of my panties that I had tried to ignore was visible to the both of us. My thing had gotten wet again, and Juchen was quick to give a girlish snicker at the sign of my arousal. "You enjoy being humiliated, don't you, you perverted little girl."

For some reason, I was more annoyed at being called a 'little girl' than anything else that Juchen had just said. But I ignored my annoyance at the risk of creating more discord between us, and did my best to comply. "Um, yes," I said meekly, sitting in just my bra and wet panties.

"What was that?" She demanded.

"I like being humiliated," just saying those words made me wonder if they were true. I was broken. Juchen had broken me. I didn't know who I was anymore. Did I really enjoy being humiliated? Or was I just getting used to it? It's amazing how easy it is to get used to being abused.

But I felt myself continually grow moist down there, showing that perhaps I really did enjoy being humiliated. I guess I really am a masochist. Gasping, I set both hands over my lap, covering my crotch. But Juchen took hold of my wrist, forcefully pulling one of my arms away from there, pulling me towards her. My chest bumped into her boobs.

"You should put on your present, so I can see how pretty you look," Juchen whispered into my ear, squeezing my wrist tighter before thrusting me back into my seat. I gave her a nod, and proceeded to put the skimpy clothing on. I'd never worn something quite so, um, revealing before. Sitting in the dress, I kept trying to pull down the hem because it showed more of my legs than I was comfortable with. "Aww, you look so cute," said Juchen, smirking and looking at my humiliated face. I just whimpered, squirming my legs from how embarrassed, yet shamefully turned on I was. Such conflicting emotions were uncomfortable. Juchen, who was also in a skirt, took down her own black panties and threw them in my face. For a moment, before they flopped down to my lap, my nose was engulfed by the now-familiar musky, womanly scent of Juchen's developed crotch. By the time I could see again, Juchen was sitting with one leg in the foot well, and the other to her side with her skirt pulled up. "This is just for you, Elise," she told me, "you know you want to please me."

My eyes went wide at the sight of her thing in full view, "Uh, you want me to..?" I stammered.

"Eat me out," Juchen demanded. I could have unlocked the car door and left, but the thought of people seeing me in such skimpy clothing, not to mention the naked photos of me that Juchen had, kept me inside the car. I was trapped by the prospect of showing my body to people.

Slowly, I inched forward to Juchen's moist pink slit. As I did, I could feel her warmth emanating onto my flushed face, and again smell her musky scent. I was sure that her thing smelled different to mine. Do all girls smell different? Once the apex of my nose bumped Juchen's pubes, I let my ever-more excited tongue out from between my lips and met it with Juchen's labia, licking her up, then down. She tasted good, I hate to admit. As I continued to lick her, my tongue felt increasingly wet. Her juices mixed with my saliva, the two clear fluids becoming indistinguishable. Before I had realised it, my lips were firmly pressed to Juchen's labia, giving her crotch a kiss. My tongue was deeply penetrating her, up and down. I could feel every little bump and corner of her girl thing. I could hear her moaning in delight, too. The sound of Juchen moaning made me pull my lips back a few inches from her thing so I could giggle. Then I looked up a her from between her wide womanly thighs, my lips and the corners of my mouth slick with our fluids. Juchen smiled back down at me, "you're such a cute little pussy licker." The next thing I knew, my face was being pushed back onto her moist musky crotch. "Now make me cum, my naughty pussy licking slave!" She said eagerly.

Being called something so lewd made me want to giggle again, but I knew that if I didn't make Juchen cum she would probably get angry at me. I was scared of her, so I got to work on her thing. Shaking my head left to right, flicking her labia, I finally found her clit and prodded it with my tongue. With my eyes open wide and my hair clenched in Juchen's hand, still holding my head firmly between her legs, I began to suck and lick madly, and more excitedly than I'd care to admit. Juchen's moans grew more intense until she cried, "hnnnng," and her musky juices began gushing out of her twitching girl thing, right to the back of my mouth. Her legs quivering, Juchen let go of my head and I pulled back as my face was doused by a wave of warm feminine cum.

Juchen leaned against the car door, panting, before pulling me into a tight embrace. She kissed my cheek, excitedly saying, "that felt amazing. I hope I wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear me." Crap! In my sex-clouded mind, I'd forgotten where we were. I swallowed hard, hoping too that nobody had heard Juchen's moaning. "I think it's your turn now," Juchen said.

I barely had time to utter, "huh," before her hand had reached my soaked panties.

She held her hand on my crotch, looking at me and saying, "you've gotten so wet from being submissive. You're such a perverted young girl, aren't you?"

"I am," I mewled meekly, before hanging my head low. But Juchen placed her index finger under my chin, lifting my head up and kissing me on the lips. After a moment of our lips meeting and retracting again, I began to smile into the kiss.

"Don't be so ashamed of being a pervert," said Juchen, surprisingly softly. I simply nodded. "Good girl," smirked Juchen, picking up her stroking from the outside of my thin, soaked panties. "Now, say this whenever I ask who you are," hissed Juchen, before whispering something lewd into my ear. I blushed, reluctantly feeling excited as she whispered it while stroking me. I could feel her soft boobs on my elbow as her hand grabbed my chest.

I gasped, "Juchen!"

"Not too loud, you don't want anybody to hear how much of a little nympho you've become," she said quickly and talking in an insidiously soft tone of voice, "now take off your panties so I can please you even more." I did as she told me my hands shaking out of fear and excitement. Once I had slipped my panties all the way down past my feet, I spread my legs wide on Juchen's lap. I felt her fingers on my the skin of my inner thigh, then on my thing, making me giggle and writhe with excitement as she stroked me down there. My thing was sensitive, and it seemed as though Juchen knew that all too well.

"Now, who are you?" Juchen asked grinning.

"I-I'm," I spoke slowly from both embarrassing humiliation and pleasure, "I'm Juchen's masochistic little lesbian fucktoy. My naughty tight p-p-p," I stammered at the lewd word, "pussy," I blurted out, "gets wet when I think of her, and-and I'm lucky," I paused, tears beginning to well in my eyes and spill onto my cheeks, "because other young girls and boys don't get to be fucked by someone so developed and sexy."

Juchen's fingers began to penetrate me, causing a long moan to escape my mouth. With her pale arm curving over my thigh, Juchen stroked and fingered me. I was so wet for her, despite the fact that it hurt; her fingering was far from gentle with my tight girl thing. I was being stretched by her. And I was still well aware I was unwillingly being taken advantage of. Juchen didn't have my consent, which still angered me and caused emotional pain. Guess I really was a little masochist, huh.

I leaned back into her, pressing my back into her delightfully squidgy boobs with a pained look on my face. Then Juchen kissed my neck, exciting me further and making me mewl and giggle and squirm on her lap as the pain in my girly parts subsided into pleasure. It was intoxicating. A kiss here and a lick there, fingers deep inside me, Juchen drove me to climax.

I screamed louder than I had done previously, more of my girl juices seeping onto her fingers and dripping away in between my legs, wetting my naked thighs. I'll never forget the smell. All the while, I felt as though colours were flashing and fire was roaring inside my mind.

When the euphoria finally subsided, I looked down and saw two sweaty hands, a pair of shamefully small breasts, and an utterly used and still moist pink girl thing between my wet thighs. With the haze of sex subsiding along with my orgasm, I gasped and shut my legs but Juchen quickly grabbed them and forced them back open. As I cocked my head back to look at her in surprise, Juchen kissed me deeply. Submissively and almost wearily, I accepted that kiss. Admittedly her warm tongue playfully exploring the inside of my mouth felt kinda nice. "I'll bet your big brother doesn't know what his innocent little sister has been up to," Juchen said in a sultry voice, after she pulled away from my lips. I shook my head, my blonde hair waving from side to side as I did so.

Juchen giggled, "has he ever made you feel this good?" I shook my head again. "Then you need me, don't you?" Giggled Juchen, with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. Next thing I knew, Juchen was hugging me tightly from behind. Her hands soon found my nipples and soon set about making them erect and causing me to lean back into her. "I love you," she said bluntly.

"I love you too," I found myself breathing back.

"You love her?" Said Elizavita, confused.

"Well, loved. It's more that having someone to fuck me and use me made me feel, erm, wanted."

"C'mon, time to visit my friend who'd like to meet you," said Juchen after getting another kiss from me.

"Huh?" I muttered, having forgotten what she said to me yesterday. Someone wanted to meet me! "Who is it?" I asked with trepidation.

"You'll see soon enough," smirked Juchen, tipping me off her lap as she returned to the driver's seat, "we're going back to my place." I gulped, her house was a place I was unsure if I wanted to be. My heart started racing as she turned the ignition and began to drive away. I started to feel a strange thrill at not knowing what was going to happen to me. Where will I be penetrated? Will I be fucked fast and violently, or slowly and painfully? Will this 'friend' have big boobs for me to play with? Is it even a she?!

The snow had mostly melted around Juchen's house. It still remained in a few patches. A large lawn was exposed when we arrived. My heart seemed to skip a beat when Juchen turned the engine off and stepped out of the car. I followed, feeling tingly with anticipation of what was to come. Before we walked onto her garden path, Juchen suddenly grabbed my hand and held it. I giggled and smiled. It felt romantic to be walking down such a long garden path while holding hands with someone who says she loves me, and who I loved back. Spring was on its way, and me and my lover were about to make love.

Juchen had hurt me, but she didn't mean to! I thought to myself.

She was just being brash, I told myself, she's a brazen sadist and I'm a submissive masochist. But maybe she really did love me? All of a sudden, I began to feel rather sexy and horny in that skimpy little dress.

I leaned in close to her as we walked, loving the feel of being so wanted. Juchen smiled as I did so, looking down at me. She then raised her hand and ruffled my hair. By then we had reached her front door, so Juchen fetched her keys from her front pocket and unlocked the door. I entered first and she followed behind, holding the door open for me.

"So this is the girl you've brought me?" Asked a familiar voice. I froze, knowing exactly who that voiced belonged to. Juchen walked me into the living room, where the voice had been coming from.

I saw him immediately. His biceps, fuschia eyes and stroking a formidably large bulge on lap. Gilbert Beilschmidt sat smiling at me on the sofa, naked except for a pair of dark blue boxers. I stood with eyes were transfixed on the bulge he was coaxing in his boxers for a second. Then my attention was drawn to the sound of Juchen shutting the door. A moment later I felt both of her hands squeeze my shoulders. I felt her lean over my left shoulder, asking "are you ready to loose your virginity, little fucktoy?"


	3. Chapter 3

No. No, I was not ready to lose my virginity. Despite having found Gilbert to be quite handsome, I was in no way ready to have sex with him. I shook my head, stammering, "no, n-no." I tried to turn around and leave as quick as I could, but felt Juchen's firm hands on my shoulders. She kept me in place as Gilbert stood up, the bulge of his thick cock stuck out from behind his boxers while he ominously walked towards me. Unable to take my eyes off of his crotch, my hyperventilating grew quicker the closer he got.

Yet he walked straight past me. As he did I took my eyes away from Gilbert's erection and looked up at him. He walked up close beside Juchen, causing me to twist my head back to see him. Gilbert leaned down to Juchen, he was only slightly taller than her, and I knew what he was about to do. Gilbert kissed Juchen on the lips. I gasped as a flurry of confusion, anger and jealousy swept through me. I wanted to be the one kissing Juchen, not him! I began to try to shake, trying to get free of Juchen's grasp. I could have kicked her, but for some reason, didn't want to hurt Juchen. I could have kicked Gilbert, so I raised my foot and held it in the air for a second, before putting it back on the floor as I figured hurting Gilbert might just mean I'd get hurt even more.

I hated seeing Gilbert and Juchen engaged in their kissing, so I turned away while fidgeting awkwardly. I listened to the sounds of their wet lips and tongues smacking, until I felt a hard whack on my left ass cheek. "Eep!" I yelped and tensed up. It was Gilbert, and his hand wasn't touching the dress I was wearing. It was on my, erm, my panties. I suppose touching them wasn't so difficult due to how short the dress was.

"She's got a nice ass for such a young girl," I heard Gilbert say from behind me. He kept his hand there. He squeezed down every couple of seconds, making me shiver. I wanted to tell him to get his hand off of there, but found myself at a loss for words. I wanted to slap his hand away, but felt my arms paralysed. Instead, I stood there while he took advantage of me.

"Mhmm!" I heard Juchen say happily. She slapped down on my right ass cheek. Like when Gilbert slapped me there, I didn't see her hand coming and yelped with pain (and possibly excitement) on contact. Both Gilbert and Juchen snickered as they squeezed and caressed my ass, causing me to yelp and squirm at their touching. Gilbert and Juchen stood behind me so I couldn't see them, and didn't want to see them either. I shut my eyes and bit my lower lip, until I felt a finger slip behind the hem of my panties and begin to pull them down. I had no idea whose finger it was.

"No, please don't," I finally stammered as my bare pale ass became exposed to them. It was Gilbert's first time seeing it. Regardless of my complaints, my panties were slid down past my thighs. My nethers began to feel a little colder now that they were out of my panties, and I knew Juchen and Gilbert were looking at my bare butt cheeks. They were judging and staring at a part I wanted to keep private. The fact that I was growing excited, evident by the warm moistening on my thing, only made me more ashamed of myself and of the little exhibitionist whore that I'd become. "Fucktoys like you don't get to complain," declared Juchen, "repeat it back so I'm sure you understand."

I groaned, talking monotonously, "fucktoys like me don't get tOOO-AHHH! ...Complain," the side of a hand was stroking me, just between my labia. The hand just barely penetrated me, yet it felt incredible. It had to be Juchen stroking me; I'd had her hand down there enough times to know what she felt like. The euphoria of her stimulating my sensitive girl parts made me temporarily forget the humiliation of my ass being exposed.

Gilbert chuckled, "what have you done to the poor girl? Did you fuck her up already?"

"Yep!" Said Juchen jovially, "her libido was begging to be set free. I molested her so many I'll bet she doesn't even know who she's attracted to anymore, what feels good and what doesn't, maybe even what's right and wrong. I'll bet for the rest of her life she'll think of sex as simply to fulfil a desire without even taking attraction or love into consideration. Why make love when you can fuck? And that's true, isn't it," removing her hand from my private parts, Juchen walked around to look at me to me while talking with a false sympathy in her voice, "because who could love a damaged little whorish fucktoy like you? Your big brother won't if he finds out what kind of naughty things his little sister's been up to, that's for sure."

"Will you love me?" I blurted out, beginning to blush.

"Of course," said Juchen warmly, before taking a step forward and kissing me gently on the lips. The kiss caught me off guard, causing my eyes to widen, but I grew more relaxed with each half-second that followed of our lips making contact. Her hand began to slowly stroke down my cheek, making me enjoy our kiss further. When she eventually pulled back while keeping her tongue on my lower lip for as long as she could, Juchen said to me in a soft voice, "I think it's time for you to get acquainted with a dick before Gilbert gets too desperate and devastates your tight vagina already."

"But I don't want to," I said, this time with genuine fear in my voice and beginning to fidget again. I simply didn't feel ready for this! I always thought I'd be doing such a thing with a guy I love and trust, someone closer to my own age and able to understand my feelings as much as I could understand his. If myself a few years prior could have seen how I was then, she would have fallen down in tears.

Juchen slapped me in the face, just as loud and with as much force as when she slapped my ass. My cheek grew hot and sore as Juchen spoke, more angrily than before, "you're even more retarded than I thought. Submissive sluts like you don't get a choice. Now say it, so I know you understand."

Defeated again and trying my hardest to stop fidgeting, I said, "submissive sluts like me don't get a choice."

"She's right, you know," said Gilbert eagerly, I could feel his big hands stroking up and down my skinny thighs. The way he was touching me made me feel sick.

"Why don't you sit back on the sofa so this girl can learn how to suck cock," said Juchen.

"Good idea," replied Gilbert. He took his hands off me, giving me a brief respite as he walked back to the sofa, and sat on it in the same position he had been when I entered.

Standing up straight and with her hands on my shoulders again, Juchen began to lead me towards him. I could only make small steps with my panties still around my naked legs. I didn't want to make eye contact with Gilbert, but couldn't stand to look at his crotch either, so I looked awkwardly at the floor. "Now why don't you strip for me," said Gilbert with a snicker.

"What an excellent idea!" Agreed Juchen, "Elise, take your clothes off." I nodded slowly, leaning forwards and sliding my panties all the way down to the floor and stepping out of them without saying a word. I then straightened up, closing my eyes and lifting the dress up off me and throwing it aside. I remembered how good I felt wearing that dress walking into Juchen's house, and thought of how bad I was feeling with it off. A tear escaped my closed eyes, then another, and another. It was beginning to dawn on me that I was about to be raped by Gilbert. This was different to the ways Juchen abused me sexually; a man was about to force himself on me, and there wasn't a single thing I could to to stop it. It made me feel helpless, and I knew that I was curious vulnerable to allure of sex.

"Aw, you already claimed her pussy!" Groaned Gilbert, pointing to my crotch. I opened my eyes instantly and looked down. The words PROPERTY OF JUCHEN BEILSCHMIDT hadn't rubbed off yet. I blushed, instantly covering up my thing with both hands. "Aww, she's still embarrassed to show her crotch," said Gilbert, "it's hot. I'm glad you found her."

"Me too," said Juchen sweetly.

Gilbert turned his attention back to me, "why don't you take your bra off too," he said impatiently.

With a face red with embarrassment and shaking hands, I slowly unhooked my bra and let it fall to the floor. Quickly and desperately, I turned back around to face Juchen, who by now was shirtless and standing in her own all-so revealing bra. I begged, "please don't make me do this! I'll do anything. I'll be your," I paused, trying to think of what to say, "I'll be your slave, forever. Would you like that? You can f-fuck me all you want and use my body in so many ways for your own pleasure."

"No," said Juchen coldly.

"Please!" I tried to argue my case, trying anything to avoid my first time at oral sex with a man, "I love you, Juchen! Let me be yours. You can hurt me and take my innocence again and again!" I stopped talking, at a loss for words. I was becoming excited at the thought of Juchen hurting me in lewd ways.

Looking thoroughly displeased at my unwillingness to suck Gilbert's cock, Juchen walked towards me with her sexy hips swaying. I stammered a few incoherent noises, unsure of what I should say or why Juchen was walking towards me. I thought she about to take me away from Gilbert and save me from Gilbert's erect penis. When she was mere inches from me, the look on Juchen's face shifted from displeased to aggressive. She turned me back around to Gilbert in a single swift movement. I could feel my face flush and Juchen's firm hands on my now naked shoulders leading me closer to Gilbert. "Get on your knees," she ordered, pushing me downwards. Fearful of the consequences of disobeying yet again, I complied and knelt down on the floor in between Gilbert's legs. I could smell his penis, which smelled different to a girl's thing. I wondered if all penises smelled like that.

From where I was, Gilbert looked even taller. Juchen sat beside him, and the two of them shared a kiss. "Sorry, kid," said Juchen with a smirk, "I'm a woman of my word. I told Gilbert I'd share you with him."

Gilbert nodded at her, "thanks for that," he then turned to me, "now get to work."

Blushing profusely, humiliated but curious, I grasped Gilbert's erect shaft in my fingers. It throbbed when I touched it, causing me to yelp and move my hand away. Gilbert and Juchen laughed at me as I did so. I tried again a couple of seconds later. I reached my hand out again and began to hold it firmer in my grasp. It was warm with his bodyheat and very rigid. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. "How cute," Juchen whispered to Gilbert just loud enough for me to hear, "she looks even more curious than when she fingered me for the first time." Gilbert chuckled.

Running my fingers up and down his erect cock, I touched little bumps along it. A groan escaped Gilbert's mouth when my index finger grazed the tip. I heard once that the tip of a guy's dick was very sensitive, so began to touch him there, wondering what response I'd get. He began to breath heavily, "good girl," he spoke through breaths.

I began didn't feel so bad. It was actually quite fun to be allowed play with a cock, but I knew that I did not feel ready to have one in any of my orifices. I gasped, suddenly feeling one of Gilbert's strong hands grasping my hair and pulling my head forward. I squealed because his hair pulling was painful. Undeterred by my girlish squealing, he kept pulling my head closer until my lips made contact with the side of his cock. I began to thrash my head from left to right in an attempt to break free of his grasp, but to no avail. "Suck it," he ordered, "and Elise?" With tears in my eyes, I looked up towards him. "If you bite down, we will make you regret it. we can hurt you in ways not even a masochistic slut like you will enjoy. Got it?"

I sheepishly nodded while Juchen spoke up, "shall I go get the rope?"

"R-rope?!" I stammered, looking at them both.

"Sure," cooed Gilbert, "let's see if she can get me off using only her mouth."

Juchen pulled a short piece of thin rope from under a sofa cushion. She hopped off the sofa and grabbed my hands. I hung my head low while she tied my wrists together and kept inhaling the scent of Gilbert's manly nether regions through my nose. I squeaked when she tightened the rope and suddenly found my arms to be incapacitated.

Slowly, I leaned forward. My lips made contact with Gilbert's dick again. I avoided eye contact with him and Juchen by hiding my eyes behind my fringe. I licked Gilbert's cock from base to tip in one long flick of my tongue. I was curious and, although not ready to give oral sex to a guy, I was at least trying my best to enjoy it. But moreover, I wanted to please him because I was scared of him. "This blowjob's not over until I cum," he said firmly

I swirled my tongue around the end of his cock, making all wet. I felt the small hole on his tip as my tongue's surface rubbed against it. It tasted strange, not bad, but certainly different to a girl's thing or anything I'd ever tasted before. Gilbert's breathing grew heavier and I instinctively tried to move my arms, but the ropes continued to hold my wrists in place. Licking to the side of the tip of Gilbert's cock, I swished my tongue down to the base and back up again. My tongue pulled back his foreskin, making him moan.

His dick had a shiny tinge from my saliva. Now that it was wet, my tongue passed over it with ease. I begun to gaze at his shiny, throbbing dick. I was a little more used to feeling it on my tongue, so I wrapped my lips around the end of his cock to take it in my mouth. At least then it will be over quicker.

I begun to take the tip of his cock in my mouth. By tongue touched on the underside of it, continuing to lick. I pressed my head down further, but was unable to get very far. I started gagging on his meaty manhood and pulled my head back. It became difficult to breathe, so I needed to have my mouth off of Gilbert's cock for a second. But Gilbert had other ideas. Grasping the back of my head, he shoved me down. His dick hit the back of my throat. I screamed a muffled scream and could hear Gilbert moaning in pleasure and Juchen cackling. I wanted to shout 'no', but couldn't because my mouth was full of dick. In hindsight, it was rather naive of me to not think he was going to callously push my head down.

He held me in place as I choked and spluttered on his long thick shaft. My eyes went wide as they watered. Gilbert let go of my head as suddenly as he had pushed me down. My head sprung back from his cock with a pop. A thick string of saliva still connected my lower lip to his cock. I was about to look up at Gilbert pleadingly, but stopped myself, finding the thought of making eye contact with him unbearable. So I only looked up slightly, seeing his hand rubbing up and down in Juchen's pants.

I then shifted my gaze back to his cock, preparing myself to go down on him again. Licking from underneath the tip of his cock to the end of it, I tasted something strange. It was salty, with the taste being more prominent at the end of his penis. Is this...precum? On one of our late-night personal conversations between me and Vash, he told me that something comes out before a guy cums.

Gilbert must be close. Taking in as much of his dick as I could, and with him forcibly pushing my head down a couple of times, my head bobbed back and fourth with the salty taste becoming more prominent. As I grew more used to sucking his cock, my eyes watered less. Eventually when I pressed my head down, I felt him crane forward and moan out as something warm and thick hit my tongue. I spluttered again as it hit the back of my throat, but he kept my head held in position. Gilbert's dick twitched up with each heavy expulsion of cum. I tried to pull back, but could not escape the strong grasp he had on my head. I was forced to take load after load of cum into my mouth, until he finally let go.

As soon as I withdrew my mouth from his cock, I felt some of the warm white stuff hit my hair, then Gilbert groaned as a final amount landed on my chest. I heard Gilbert's breathing slowly return to normal as I remained on my knees. Unable to swallow much of his heavy load, it dripped out the right corner of my mouth and onto my chin. The cum that landed on my hair remained there like a bothersome itch. "Are you my little cum slut?" Gilbert cooed.

"I-I am your little, uh, cum slut," I slowly echoed. A little bit of cum dribbled from my lips as I spoke. Gilbert's dick became semi-flaccid and coated with a slippery smelly concoction of spit and cum. Just then I saw Juchen's legs begin to move. I looked up, avoiding looking at Gilbert, to see she was wearing nothing except a pair of wet panties. Her boobs were pretty, as always. I wondered if she would let me play with them again if my hands were not effectively immobilised. She shared another kiss with Gilbert, who freely lay a hand on Juchen's soft bouncy breasts. I fumed with anger again because I wanted to be the one to be kissing and touching her like that, not him. I had truly thought I was hers. Gilbert's hand held the underside of her left boob, playfully making it squish as they kissed. He then felt up to her now-erect nipple. Furthermore I could tell he knew that I was getting angry by the way he paused kissing to smirk at me.

"I'd better help this girl get cleaned up," said Juchen happily. She stepped off the sofa and knelt in front of me while Gilbert moved over to give her more space. Smiling, she caressed my cheek with the palm of her hand. I looked at her, saying nothing. She wiped a blob of the sticky white cum off my cheek with her hand, stuck out her tongue and licked it off. Juchen then kissed me, her tongue forcing its way into my mouth and nipples pressed into mine. I reflexively moved my hands again to embrace her, but they remained restrained in their bondage. Her tongue slid over mine, licking at the cum and slurping it into her own mouth, then back into mine again.

Her kiss deepened, so I let my tongue play with hers as we swapped cum. I was so focused on kissing her that I didn't see Prussia beside me until he begun to kiss my neck, causing me to moan. He left little kisses and sucks up and down and I made an 'eep' sound at every one of them, tensing up. By then, Juchen had moved on to licking cum off my chest. Gilbert and Juchen's tongues drove me mad! I couldn't stop moaning. Juchen's tongue ran across my sensitive small boobs, making my nipples hard. I was being haphazardly licked on two sensitive places, it almost felt as though they weren't abusing me at all.

Gilbert kissed me too. He began to poke at my lips as he deepened the kiss. It was the first time I'd ever made out with a guy and he could probably tell. It felt somewhat different to kissing Juchen, although not bad at all. I even let my tongue dance with his. One of his hands smacked my naked butt, causing me to yelp for a second while the sound of the smack echoed throughout the room. Juchen meanwhile, eagerly removed her panties and spread her legs in front of me. I looked at her, wide eyed and embarrassed as ever, and she looked back at me with a sultry look on her face. Juchen nodded before looking back down at the area between her legs, beckoning me to eat her out.

She lay spread-eagled before me, and as I drew closer the musky smell from between her legs grew stronger. It was the smell of a strong, sexy woman. Gilbert's hands still caressed my butt, but I didn't care. Perhaps caught up in the moment, I even gave my butt a few cheeky wiggles for him. I held my butt up as I leaned into Juchen's nether regions. I must've been giving Gilbert quite the view.

I fell forwards without the ability to use my arms to support my upper body, and landed face-first in lady parts. My nose plopped inside her thing, which was already moist. I had to crane my neck so that my nose slipped above her clit and reached her bushy pubic hair, her scent filing my nose. Juchen moaned as my lips met the lips of her labia in a sloppy quim-filled kiss. I giggled before lapping up some of her sweet moist womanly juices with my all-so inquisitive tongue that was now skilful in cunnilingus. Tasting and smelling Juchen, I licked deeper inside her.

Unbeknownst to me, Gilbert was positioning himself behind me. "Damn, are you ready to go again? Already?" Said Juchen, mewling from my tongue pleasing her. I was somewhat proud that I knew how to make a developed mature woman such as Juchen feel so good, but I was unable to dwell on that thought too much because my attention was drawn to both of Gilbert's hands on my hips. He kept my hips in an elevated position. Worried of what was to happen next, I felt something familiar making contact with the edge of my thing.

"I got it up again, thanks to you and the little humiliation whore you've got," chuckled Gilbert.

Frightened, my body tensed up and I removed my mouth from Juchen's warm wet parts. I looked at her with fear in my eyes. I seriously didn't want Gilbert to have sex with me. "Who said you could stop pleasing me, you retarded little pussy slave!" Said Juchen scornfully. She then pushed my head back down onto her thing, causing me to make a muffled gasp. She held my head down, as though holding it underwater, grinding her pink labia into my lips repeatedly.

Gilbert stroked up and down my thing with his hand, driving me crazy with his touching. I wanted to tell him to stop, but my efforts were stifled by moans and more lady parts to the face. The way the edge of his hand went up and down on that bit between my legs, making friction on my clit, made me maintain my moistness. "Guess that's got you lubed up," he said, probably grinning, when he stopped touching me with his fingers and put his stiff cock back down between my legs again. I hung my head down, only to crank it back up to scream as he slid it inside of me. "You look so cute while being fucked," Juchen breathed. Sitting up slightly, supported by one arm, she reached out and began gently stroking my hair comfortingly.

Being raped hurts. Even though it didn't hurt very much at the beginning, the fact that I was being exploited in such a way was painful enough. Locked in coitus with Gilbert and Juchen, I was in pain and ashamed of myself. I wish my first sexual experiences didn't make me feel so dirty and used.

Gilbert didn't put very much of his cock inside me on the first thrust of his hips, so I thought my girl parts would be able to handle getting fucked with relative ease. Thankfully he and Juchen had gotten me moist and slippery. Juchen wasn't just stroking my hair, by now her hand was caressing my cheeks too, as though encouraging me to give up and let Gilbert fuck and take advantage of my tied-up body all he wanted.

When Gilbert withdrew and re-entered, he slammed his dick in all the way. As he did, the look on my face grew more and more pained as he penetrated further than anything had before. I didn't even know it was possible for things to go that far inside me. It felt different to any dildo as it was warm with his bodyheat, and it twitched every few seconds. But with something so long and thick in there, the agonizing pain began to settle in. The pain increased with every thrust he made into me. I mewled and groaned with every penetration he made. It wasn't long until it became unbearable. Unable to remain calm anymore, I screamed, "Stop! Please stop!" But Gilbert was undeterred. If anything, telling him to stop was turning him on even more as he pushed his cock into me faster while the room reeked of sex.

Talking became increasingly difficult, but I held back the uncontrollable whaling as I looked back up to Juchen with tears in my eyes. "Help! Juchen! He's raping me! Make him stop! Please! It hurts!" I yelled at her while my body was slammed back and fourth. Juchen begun to look sympathetic, causing a glimmer of hope for my desperate predicament. But that sympathy turned to sadism when she, still caressing my cheek, said caringly, "you need to get back to work on my pussy. You're making me jealous by having all the fun."

My eyes widened when she was done talking, only to shut once again when another tear rolled out. A second later, I felt her hand in my hair and my nostrils engulfed by the familiar scent of the woman's wet crotch. My mouth was once again forced to sample her sweet juices of arousal, wide open from all my screaming and groaning. And I could say no more, hardly able to breathe from Juchen holding my face down.

Time seemed to pass slowly while I was being raped. Yet sooner than I thought, I heard Juchen cry, "oooh! Oooh! Fuuuck! Yes! Elise!" She was louder than me and Gilbert combined, but my tongue must have licked the right areas, because my face was soon doused in warm feminine cum that smelled of sweat and urine. I had brought Juchen to orgasm while being raped mercilessly.

She let go of my hair, allowing me to bring my head up out of her crotch to take a good breath of fresh air and scream in pain freely without the burden of having my face covered with her thingy. But I was silenced yet again when I felt her lift me up by my shoulders, scooching her ass backwards so she was facing me, and kissing me on the lips. She was unfazed by her own bodily fluids dripping down my face and inside my mouth. I let her deepen the kiss, now waiting for Gilbert to cum inside me so the ordeal will hopefully be over. I was pretty sure that guys consider sex to be finished after they cum, but wasn't fully sure. "Good girl," Juchen said proudly when she finally pulled back from the kiss. I only whimpered in response. She had a line of her own cum on her lips, which she licked up with her tongue and stood up. Gilbert took hold of my wrists, yanking my upper body up towards him.

To my surprise, Gilbert pulled out of me completely. My thing suddenly felt empty, like an abandoned mine tunnel. But the pain remained persistent. My thing, both inside and out, stung and ached, making me feel like I'd pulled a muscle. But at least the respite gave me a chance to catch my breath. I hung my head low to avoid eye contact with him. But that eye contact became almost unavoidable when he lay on the floor with his erect cock pointing upwards into me. He pulled me down on top of him. My nipples collided with his, his cock failed to penetrate me and instead ended up between my thighs, further down than my crotch. It seemed I was too short for him to fuck me in this position without my head being at his chest.

I shut my eyes tight as Gilbert kissed me, but opened them when he gave my ass a smack. I looked into the eyes of my rapist. They the eyes that seemed knew no mercy, just like Juchen. I shut my eyes an instant later, and felt him pushing me down and holding my hips up. His cock was right beneath my crotch, I could tell from when the end of it made contact with my labia. "No, not again," I begged as he thrust his hips upwards, shoving his cock into me again. While being raped from this new position, I held my eyes shut and as tight as I could. I could also feel Gilbert's increased heart rate through his chest while he hurt me over and over again. "Isn't she tight?" I heard Juchen coo, her voice coming from behind me.

"Fuck, yeah, her pussy's so tight and wet!" Gilbert panted.

Juchen giggled, "I wonder if her ass is that tight, too."

"Huh?" I squeaked, but not a second later knew exactly what was about to happen when I felt something cold and sticky dribble from my lower back, down between my pert butt cheeks and into my the round closed orifice within. Gilbert slowed down his fucking, but only slightly. Something went inside, momentarily parting the tight walls that I once thought would only ever be used for exit only. I could tell it was Juchen's finger. It curved delicately inside, before she whipped it out, causing the inside of my ass to sting as I groaned. "You have a very pert ass. I'm surprised your big brother can resist the urge to slap it at every opportunity!" Juchen remarked, angering me. I thought, Vash would never do such a thing! He loves me, not just my body. My big brother taught me what real love is, and it took getting raped for me to figure that out.

Although her finger was gone from inside my butt hole, something else was poking at it. Something much smoother than any penis, and much larger than a finger. "I see you broke out the strap-on already," breathed Gilbert with his cock deep inside my privates.

"Yep," said Juchen friskily, "I've never used this one before, so let's see what it can do!" I didn't know what a strap-on was, but could make a good educated guess. Realizing it was about to be stuck in my lubed up ass hole, I tried to outmanoeuvre it by swaying my butt from side to side. But my attempt was futile as Juchen grabbed my buttcheeks firmly and pulled them wide, exposing my puckered anus that was clenched shut in fear. But I hardly noticed, having to cope with Gilbert underneath who thrust his cock in and out of my private girl thing. She purred, "your asshole looks so innocent."

Juchen's faux phallus slipped past my sphincter, making me cry out. It had bulbous front with a little ridge in the plastic to simulate the feeling of the head of a penis, which slipped inside a little painfully. She entered me in unison with Gilbert. It must have had lubricant on it too, judging by how cold it felt in my butt and how easily it went inside. I had no idea my ass was so deep! My screams grew higher in pitch the deeper she went until her thighs smacked into my butt and the toy was all the way in. It gave my ring a painful stretch and burned cold. My stomach began to not feel quite right with it jabbed so far up my ass, stirring up my insides.

It stung even more when she pulled it out, slower than Gilbert's movements. Her assfucking felt by the way Juchen moved her hips back and fourth in quite a leisurely manor. I had already stimulated her clit to climax, she was giving me anal for my pleasure rather than hers. Even though I didn't want her strap-on inside my butt, she probably thought I did because I've enjoyed rough sex and my privates get wet from being hurt. And while it's true that Juchen enjoyed hurting and punishing me, I was the one being penetrated and stimulated, not her.

While two of my tight holes were stuffed, my once-rhythmic moaning turned to, "nnng! Nnaah! Myeehnn! Nyaah! Nhgaah," noises as I clenched my teeth together as I tried to make as minimal noise as possible to possibly ride it out. But as Gilbert's own moans grew more intense, I squeaked when I felt Juchen jam the plastic penis firmly into my lower insides.

"Gyaah!" Groaned Gilbert. Before I could have time to react, the inside of my girly parts were soaked by a barrage of his hot seed. I straightened up my back while still on top of him. My sphincter clenched around the strap-on and I grimaced at the cum that shot into my warm inner walls. It made my thing feel all sticky. But Gilbert was relentless as he wouldn't stop pounding me until I was so full that my thing could contain no more, causing it to leak out all around his shaft. By the time he finally pulled it out of me with a gross wet squelch, my thing was full, and his balls were empty. I writhed when Juchen pulled the strap-on out from me, the friction burned like a hard fast poo. My ass did not feel quite the same after she removed the painful toy.

Gilbert then pushed me off from him by rolling me onto my back and standing up. Gilbert and Juchen stood either side of me as I writhed on the floor, feeling like a complete mess. When I had the nerve to open my eyes, the first thing I saw was the two of them sharing a kiss while leaning over my body, naked and full of cum. The next thing I saw was the size of the black plastic appendage that Juchen had strapped in front of her crotch, with some of her white pubes peeking from the top of the toy's base. Staring at the strap-on, I was shocked that it was possible for such a big thing to fit inside such a small hole. The more I looked at, the more my stomach seemed to churn. "I can't believe she enjoyed getting raped so much," commented Gilbert.

"No, wait, what are you..?" I tried to pick myself up, but my arms were still in bondage and my legs seemed to fail to move. I just rolled on the floor, adding insult to injury.

Gilbert looked at me, saying firmly, "no, you enjoy getting your vagina and ass raped because you're our masochistic cum slut. Now tell us how you enjoy it!"

I rolled to my side, facing away from him and said, without any emotion in my voice, "I like it when you Juchen fucks my ass and you doing it in my v-v-vagina. I like being raped because I'm just your little masochistic cum slut."

Juchen nodded happily, "That's right, she just loves having her young girl libido taken care of." I held my head to the side with my cheek on the floor. Tears rolled out from each of my eyes while I repeatedly told myself that they were wrong and that I didn't enjoy it at all. "And she should be punished for it," she finished.

"No, I don't want that. I just want to go home," I said groggily as Gilbert picked me up by holding my knees and back. He held me close to his body while walking up the stairs with Juchen not far behind. Her naked boobs jiggled as she walked, which would have made me giggle if I had not just been raped and humiliated. She had taken the strap-on off, allowing me to get another good look at the bit between her legs. Juchen looks like a goddess when naked, and just looking at her made me momentarily forget to be scared of where Gilbert might be taking me. Catching up to us, Juchen pinched Gilbert's ass, causing him to chuckle. She winked at me, and I'm not quite sure what that wink meant.

Sstill carrying me in his arms, Gilbert walked into the bathroom. Juchen followed closely behind and shut the door it. I felt strange being naked with two other people in a bathroom, but also nervous and unsure of what to expect. My thing still felt sore, violated and full of cum while my ass still ached. Furthermore, having Gilbert and Juchen look down on me the way they were was humiliating, making me feel like their own personal exhibitionist with my young perky breasts and abused tight girl parts in their full view.

Gilbert deposited me into the bath. My tied up wrists behind caused my back to arch up in an awkward position, and I looked away from Gilbert whenever I could. "Ooh, let me get some toys for her in the bath," said Juchen excitedly.

Gilbert looked at her, "Go ahead. You know where they are."

Oh good. More toys! Was my first thought, then I grimaced, wishing I'd had enough self-control to not think that. I heard the door open and watched Juchen stride out of the room, although I could not see much of her from where I lay in the bath. She returned not half a minute later carrying a translucent butt plug and a little pink dildo. She shut the door behind her, locking it with a click. "I think I can take care of that," said Gilbert casually as he held out his hand towards the butt plug. Juchen handed it over to him without a second thought. Gilbert swished his tongue across it's surface, looking to Juchen and saying, "it still has your taste on it," making Juchen's cheeks turn pink.

The butt plug had a little handle on the end which was wide enough for a finger or two to grab hold of. The end of it was pointy and it got increasingly wide towards the end. It was lined by four smooth round ridges, each wider than the last. Gilbert eagerly pressed the butt plug to my entrance. My first instinct was to tense up, but I instead began trying to relax when I realised that it would hurt less if I didn't tense up. The first three ridges slipped inside me easily enough, using the lube that I still had inside me. But when my still-tight ring had reached the fourth ridge, the pain grew almost unbearable as my butt wouldn't stretch to accommodate it.

Then with another hard Push from Gilbert, my stretched sphincter strained and the final curvy ridge of the butt plug fit inside. I mewled while my ass closed quickly behind it, securing it in place. The dildo that Juchen held looked about the same size as the butt plug. I prepared myself to feel the toy enter my thing, which it did not two seconds later. It parted my labia and settled inside me, and wasn't wide enough to cause any pain. Just as I was getting used to having my privates penetrated again, I saw Juchen's hand move down and heard a click. In an instant my girly parts began to feel all tingly. A 'brrr' sound could be heard reverberating all around the room while it tingled on my sensitive spot. I couldn't help but giggle at the sensation while the lewd toy vibrated. The more it vibrated, the more I squirmed. Juchen grabbed my feet to hold my legs in place, and I saw her staring right up at the area between my thighs. The vibrator and sight of her naked body was making me horny again! However, my view of her was suddenly blocked when Gilbert dropped black towel was over my face. "W-what's going on?" I stammered.

"It's time for your punishment," I heard Gilbert chuckle.

Before I could say anything else, I heard the sound of water showering onto the bath, feeling much of it land on my chest. The water was freezing cold, so I instantly tried to sit up. But Gilbert held me down by placing the palm of his hand on my lower neck before I could even move. He must have turned the tap more, because the amount of water increased. He also must have taken the shower head in his other hand, because I could feel the water being directed towards my face.

I had no idea what was going on. But a few seconds later, I started to choke and splutter on the water. Water was going in my nose and mouth, remaining there. Breathing became more and more difficult. Panicking, I thrashed my restrained body from side to side but to no avail. I screamed loudly, but the scream came out as a muffled gargle and only drained out more vital air from my lungs. I felt like I was about to drown. I had just been raped, and now I was about to be murdered. It was amazing how easily I accepted my fate.

My final thoughts were clouded and short as the sensation of the vibrator and freezing cold water on my face kept on bringing me back to my horrible reality. As I felt my body become consumed by the cold and the uncomfortable pain from the water filled my nose and mouth, replacing the taste of semen, I started to think of my big brother. He saved my life; had I ever truly shown him the gratitude he deserved? When I needed shelter and a warm bed to sleep in, Vash welcomed me with open arms and let me into his life. Juchen, however, groomed me for sex and tortured me. Vash taught me the true meaning of love. And Juchen taught me the true meaning of insatiable, insufferable lust.

Energy was being drained from me at an alarming rate. I became too weary to even move or splutter. Even my gag reflex ceased to function. Everything seemed to be fading away. I wondered if Vash would be disappointed in me if he found out I was groomed for sex. I visualised the look on his face if he found out I was raped and killed. But the look on his face made me upset and fearful, so I instead visualised him smiling. He smiled more around me than anybody else, and so did I. I thought of him smiling when we went on a day trip to Geneva, but that thought faded to black. I heard nothing except for the hum of the vibrator. Then it was over.

Except it wasn't, much to my surprise. I awoke with a jolt, as though waking up from a nightmare. I could feel each of my limbs and move them independently, even my arms. I felt so relieved that my wrists were no longer tied together. I held both of my hands in front of my breast, finding a towel to be in front of me. It seemed to be wrapped all around me, too. I opened my eyes just then, realising I had them shut. I could no longer feel anything inside any of my holes, either. But despite nothing penetrating my ass and girl thing, both holes still ached and stung. My thing ached especially and I began to feel something trickle out. Taking my index finger to my vulva and feeling it, I found out that it was cum. Gilbert had raped me while unconscious.

I saw mostly darkness, with lights passing through windows. I sensed motion and the lights looked like lampposts. I realised I was lying on the back seat of a car. I groggily sat up while holding the towel in place with one hand. "Hey, she's awake now," said Gilbert from the driver's seat with Juchen sitting beside him on the front passenger seat. I grimaced, but at least they were fully clothed.

Juchen turned around to look at me. "Oh hey," she said with a smile, "I see you've regained consciousness. Waterboarding always makes people pass out."

"Whaa?" I said while feeling tired, "where are my clothes?"

"They're on the seat next to you," Juchen explained.

"And I even folded them all for you," added Gilbert. I looked down to my side and saw a neat pile of my clothes, including the slutty dress Juchen brought for me. It's frills and laces showed up under the light of the lampposts the car passed under.

"Where are you driving to?" I asked.

"Your house so we can drop you off. I expect your brother is getting worried about you right now. But at least you were safe with us," said Gilbert. He was right, Vash probably would have worried about me now that it was dark outside.

"I guess we'll meet up for another sex date pretty soon," said Juchen sultrily, "my vagina wants you to..."

"No," I said as firmly as I could, and Juchen stopped talking abruptly, "I don't want to do this anymore. Please just let my life to go back to how it was before all this. I promise not to tell anyone!" Finally I had the self control, and self confidence, to refuse the offer of sex with Juchen. I knew she had naked photos of me, but I was willing to put my dignity on the line to escape being groomed and forced into sex.

Gilbert spoke up after a few seconds of tense silence, "Maybe, under some conditions. I guess we could always find another girl or boy toy to destroy."

Juchen looked at him, "yeah I guess you're right. After what we've done to her, she might just be damaged enough." Juchen then looked at me and said, "you hear that? You're damaged goods now." That comment hurt me a lot.

"So what shall we make her do to get us to stop raping her?" Said Gilbert, sounding contemplative.

Juchen spoke up as though a light bulb had appeared beside her head, "hey Elise, why don't you have sex with that pussy ass brother of yours?"


End file.
